Our Promise
by The wiErDos Association
Summary: A long-time promise between two people will bring them closer than ever before. Learn as these two fight through obstacles and conflicts that will pave way to their feelings and learn to accept the pain from their pasts to find a new future that lies ahead of them.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello and wassup everyone! wiErD here and I've got another story for you guys with another unusual pairing.**

 **That's right. It's a NatsuxKagura fic that I wanted to do alongside with NatsuxSayla which came out early than this. I also wanted to post this prologue just to make sure that it doesn't stay forgotten. And as always, I'll be updating this on rare occasions, depending on what my mind wants to do first.**

 **So with that, let's get this started. Time setting will start at the Pre-Tenrou Arc.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or anything related to it. Hiro Mashima owns the story. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Prologue: Promise on the Setting Sun -**

"Onii-chan! Where are you?!" The voice of an 11 year old girl went past through the silent beach as the sun before her sets on the near oceanic horizon. She walked endlessly on the sand, blindly searching for her long lost brother that she longed to see and reunite together with her.

He was the only family she could ever value. Her parents have died from a terrible fate that soon led her and her brother away from each other. Never to be seen again forever. Fortunately, the gods have granted her freedom and she was free and had learned to live her life almost by herself while also looking for her family.

It's been years since she last saw them. The one who saved her from those Zeref worshipers and also her brother. She set out throughout Fiore to find them in any way she can. That's the goal that she wanted to achieve.

But... it all seemed to be hopeless for her as her chances of finding both of them have gone slim. The world is too big for her to explore and she's still a novice mage who trying to become stronger as time passes. She was lucky that she haven't been attacked by any dark mages lurking around the land. She didn't want to be imprisoned once again.

Accidentally, tripping her foot from a rock, the girl fell down on her face towards the sand but not long before she trembled afterwards as tears formed around her eyes, seeing that her hope is lost.

"O-Onii-chan... Where are you? I-I want to see you... I don't want to be alone!" She cried and pleaded but she knew that her brother isn't gonna come to her like she wished her to. She believed in miracles that someday, her wishes would be granted if her heart wished her to do so but she grew up in the years of being alone and learned that miracles aren't real.

It's just a wishful thinking to say something that you would want the person right beside you once you open your eyes after wishing it.

It's just impossible to believe as something unusual as that.

Struggling on her feet, she ventured on, forever shouting towards the horizon for her brother even if there was no response. She still believed in herself that one day, she would reunite with him in the future but she couldn't know if she can still go on like this.

After a few minutes of wandering through the sand, she finally stopped and eventually fell on her knees as tears completely gave way from her eyelids and streaked down to her rosy-cheeks as she cried through the twilight.

 _"I-I can't do it anymore... I want to go home... Back when we're still together!"_ She cried inside her thoughts, wishing that she could turn back time and prevent all this.

She was tired. The world was too cruel for her. At this rate, she's never gonna find her brother.

She stayed like that for a few minutes, crying endlessly as her lone figure was the only thing seen moving on the background. Her hands were placed right before her eyes, preventing any more of her tears from pouring out.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Suddenly a male voice resounded in front of her, causing her to stop her tears and slowly leaned up and eventually met a stranger before him.

At first, she thought about escaping from the man but she quickly set it aside as he offered a hand before her in which she looked for a moment until the male chuckled.

"Don't worry... I'm not a bad guy. I'm a mage, you know. Come on, it's not appropriate to see a girl like you sitting like that." He reassured which somehow calmed the girl as she eventually took his hand and stood up on her knees before wiping away the rest of her tears in her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"K-Kagura..." She was hesitant to say her name but his reassuring voice makes him a good stranger.

"Kagura? That's a pretty name... Why are you here, anyway? Where are your parents?" He asked.

"They're already gone." She spoke almost straightforwardly which slightly surprised the man but recomposed afterwards.

"I see... Do you have a place to stay?"

Kagura simply shook her head in which the man simply scratched his head for a moment to think of something that could make their conversation running.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"I-I'm looking for my brother..." She replied.

"Your brother?" Only a nod came afterwards.

"Is that also the reason why you're crying earlier?"

"Yes... ... I've been searching for him ever since I got out. I wanted to find him but I have nowhere else to go. At this rate, I'm never gonna find him." She tried to hold back her tears as she tried to keep a straight face towards the man until she felt a warm pat above her head as she saw him placing a hand to it before flashing a warm smile.

"Don't worry... we'll find him." He said.

"We?"

"Yeah... I'll help, okay?"

"But he's not around here... I've been looking for him all over Fiore." She reasoned.

"Well, all the more reason for me to join in, right?

"Eh?"

"Although, it's not my place to say it but there are some things that are needed to work hard even if you know that you feel that you had enough. I know that your brother also believes in that and he also believes that you are trying your best to find him. And also, don't think that you're always alone, alright? I'm right here, you know."

"But I don't even know you... Even though we just met, you're already helping me. Why do you want to help me?" She replied with uneasiness building up inside of her.

"Well, I just felt like it." He nonchalantly answered with a wide grin on his face.

"Felt like it?"

"Yeah... It was more like I felt the need to do so because I can't leave a little girl taking all this alone."

Before they could even continue their conversation, a light voice cut through their conversation as they all turned towards the direction and eventually saw a flying blue cat coming towards them in fast speeds.

"Naaaattttsssssuuu!" He shouted in distress. And from what she could hear, that must be the man's name.

"Yo, Happy... Done with the fishing?" He asked but not long before he got smacked by a raw fish to the head as the cat looked at him in irritation.

"You're horrible... Leaving me all alone without saying anything! I should have punish you for no fish for a week."

"Fine by me."

"I hate you..." The cat blurted out in annoyance. It was not long until he noticed a little girl standing behind Natsu with her hands tugged on her torso as if she was scared of him.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Kagura... I just met while taking a stroll around here." Natsu spoke.

"Kagura? That's looks like a good name..." Happy nodded.

"I know, right? Both of them have the same letter at the end with Erza... Kagura and Erza, right? Get it?" Natsu joked.

"If Erza catches you saying that, she's gonna be pissed."

"It's not like she's here or anything... Anyways, why did you come here? There's still time for the job to be finished, right?" He asked his partner's sudden appearance.

"Did you already forget? We have only one day before the S-Class trials... This is our last job for today and we're heading to Tenrou, you know." Upon realizing of what he just said, Natsu immediately panicked at the mention of the trials, leaving Kagura completely confused at their flow of conversation.

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot!"

"Umm,.. Are you going already, mister?" It was then she decided to ask. Natsu only made a frown on his face after hearing that. After all, he just recently met this girl and wanted to help out in return but it seems like he got all too mixed in his priorities for the S-Class trials and to her as well.

"It seems like it." He replied with sad expression in which he somehow regretted it after seeing her somber expression.

"I see..."

"Okay, how about we make a promise?" He suddenly spoke which caught her attention.

"A promise?"

"Yeah... Wait for me on the third day and after that, we'll go find your brother. Is that okay?" He proposed which soon made her happy as her smile eventually grew back to her and felt happy.

"Okay..."

"Cool... We're going to have a lot of fun. I'll bring Happy along too. Don't worry, he's also a friendly Exceed. He likes to eat fish." He reassured as the blue Exceed waved a perky smile towards her.

"Exceed? Is that what you call him?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay... then, it's a promise, alright?" She repeated.

"Of course, I'll tag along with you and help you in finding him, okay?" A happy nod came afterwards as he finally stood up and patted her head before heading away. Kagura watched the man whom she just met but it was not long before she tried for one last shout towards the distance.

"I'll be waiting, Natsu-san!"

Although it was vague, she did somehow see his hand waving to her upon that reply in which made her happy afterwards. Her heart was suddenly uplifted. Her hopelessness easily vanished after meeting this man.

Natsu... What a strange person.

After that, she settled once again on her search for her brother. Keeping the words of advice from him, she decided to keep on looking without faltering on her hope that one day, she'll reunite with him once more. Their promise made sure to that. She'll keep on moving and keep on doing what she wanted to do until she could achieve her goal.

..

She was eager to meet him again on the third day. However, no one could've predicted of the events the transpired just a few days before news of a dragon suddenly appearing out of nowhere and obliterated an island with mages who fought valiantly and were presumed dead afterwards. The whole world had stood witness to its appearance, fearing the once dead being have finally returned.

Except for one girl...

... who kept on their promise as she stood there at the beach where they first met, waiting for him to come back.

Over time, she continued to go to the same place every day whenever she got the time, remembering the day she met him during those times and waited patiently for the person who gave her hope in the midst of her despairing moments every day. She still haven't repaid her debt to him and she still wanted to see more of him and tag along to find her brother together.

..

..

..

And now, seven years has passed.

A woman is seen standing on the same place where she usually goes and waited there, keeping to the seven-year long promise that she made to the man she met a long time ago. With an sheathed sword on her waist, she lonely gazed at the ocean before her as the warm sands of the beach have been continuously swept away by the waves moving back and forth.

Her eyes stared in wonder at the horizon as past memories filled her head at the moment, remembering them all by bit without forgetting any tiny scene of it. And also, the image of the person whom she made a promise with returned to her. The scaly scarf that was found on his neck and the pink-hair that glowed crimson on the setting sun from their first encounter.

She placed her hand on her chest, forever clinging to the promise they made with each other. A warm feeling creeping its way into her heart as she thought of him as time passes.

"Natsu..."

A female voice soon cut through her train of thought as she glanced around and saw a person coming towards her.

"How long are you gonna keep standing on the same spot... Come on, Kagura... We got a job to do."

"Ah, right... I'm sorry, Millianna." She apologized before following her as they head out once more.

Taking a look back on the place she had been, her thoughts eventually went back to the pink-haired man.

Little did she know... is that her waiting has finally paid off and their promise will be fulfilled.

* * *

 **A/N: How's that for an intro? Well, as you can see, we'll be going to GMG at an early time but with a lot of twists since Kagura will be making an appearance in which she will recognize Natsu as a result. Conflicts and Friendships and an eventual romance might come in after.**

 **Nothing is said much about the intro except for the promise that I made for the two of them to make it even more original.**

 **As always, leave a comment if you found the story interesting but if not, wait for the other chapters to come.**

 **That's all for now, see you on the chapter 1. PEACE!**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	2. Reunion

**A/N: Heya! Wassup guys! wiErD here and I've got the first chapter of the story so let's get it on.**

 **A few things are needed to remind if some of you are wondering about certain oddities on this story. The age tweak for Kagura is intended in order to put her childish form into the plot because Kagura would be 16 which is a teenager by the time she would meet Natsu before the seven year gap. I also placed a fanart picture of her in her current age in this story which is 18 so that she can enter a relationship with him. And that she might look younger than the canon. (I don't own the image btw... Credits goes to its owner.)**

 **Well, I guess that's that for the explanation, I'll bring up more notifications in the future chapters if there's anything that you all may found confusing in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or any of its elements... All goes to Hiro Mashima. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Reunion -**

The dawning light of the sun appeared through the mountains as the day began its way to Earthland, bringing in the warmth to the cold world once more. Animals flocked through the open fields, birds chirped loudly from their nests and people moving out from their homes to start their day.

Located on a nearby town which is also the home of the famous all female guild, Mermaid Heel was a small house. A woman slowly woke up from her slumber as the light of the sun penetrated through her windows and flickered her eyes open. She sat from her bed before lifting up her right hand to shield her eyes from the light before a faint smile made its way unto her lips as she went out of bed to start their day.

She didn't waste any moment as she went to fix her own hair from her sleep and also took a shower afterwards. It didn't take long for her to finish up as she wore on her usual clothes which was a white turtleneck sweater and pair of boots. Cascading down her hair naturally down to her shoulders, she also tied a white bow on her head which kinda look like sharp rabbit ears.

Her eyes finally glanced towards a longsword situated beside her bed and grabbed it before heading off.

The streets of the town are not yet flooded by people but she knew that it would eventually come to that as the day passes. She had to make haste in order to avoid such inconveniences.

It took only a few minutes for her to reach her guild as she silently went inside in order to start her days as a mage. The members inside were still not yet full, considering that some of her female guildmembers are still sleeping or just preparing to head out afterwards. She took a momentary gaze towards the hall and simply went on to find a table for her own to think.

"Hey… Still early as ever, Kagura-chan." One of the guildmembers shouted upon seeing her.

The purple-haired swordswoman simply nodded before continuing her previous venture and sat at an empty table near the corner of the guild hall.

She could immediately get a job request on her own in order not to waste any time at the moment but somehow she found herself unsure of what to do for today.

It's not like any normal occurrence to her. In fact, she never even felt anything to feel uncertain of what to do. Every time, she could immediately make up her mind to do things her way whenever a situation like this arises to her. However this time, she felt nothing to do as if she had to wait for something.

It was then she was approached by another guildmember which she recognizes.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Kagura… Normally, I would see you taking a job just after you arrived into the guild. Are you perhaps waiting for someone to come along?"

"It's nothing, Risley… I just happen to be free at the moment, that's all. But I might take a job sooner or later." Kagura replied in reassurance.

"I see… I was hoping that you would help me train with Gravitation magic. The annual Grand Magic Games is just a few months away." Risley replied.

"Then, I guess master would be letting us participate again. Is that right?" She assumed.

"Seems like it."

A dismissive sigh went from the swordswoman as she placed her sheathed longsword down on the table before turning back to Risley.

"What about you? How come you're early this time?" She asked.

"Millianna said something about taking a job together with her so I might as well tag along too. You can join us if you want." She offered but Kagura simply shook her head with a smile.

"I appreciate it but I have somewhere else to go later on." Upon hearing her response, Risley could only frown at her with worry.

"Are you still going to that same place? To that beach?"

There was no response but Risley knew exactly of what she was talking about.

"That reminds me something… I haven't known the reason of why you're always heading to that place every day. Even Millianna wants to know about it too but she was afraid to ask you though."

"It's only a personal matter to me… It's nothing to be worth prying upon." Kagura voiced out.

"Even so, I think it must be important since you've been doing it ever since you joined here with us. What is it that makes to go to that beach?"

Again, Kagura released another sigh. She knew Risley could be nosey at some things but she never really thought that she would take an interest to her secret promise. It was just a simple promise that she wanted to keep from a certain person during the last seven years of their encounter with each other.

It was that same person who taught her to keep on to her promises no matter how much time had passed between them. However, revealing her secret to her guildmembers would kinda make them feel suspicious about her.

Though it's not like it's gonna affect her or anything.

To relieve her of her worries, she finally decided to tell it.

"I made a promise."

"A promise."

"Yes… A promise to a person. That's all I have to say." She voiced out in finality.

"A person? Who is it?"

"It's something I don't want to talk about, alright?" Looking at her change of tone, Risley stopped asking any further since she knew Kagura is not the type of person who would like certain things when it bothers her that much.

And from what she witnessed so far, it seems like a promise to that person is somewhat important to her which kinda makes to think for a moment.

Kagura has never talk much about her past and a promise to that person she met a long time ago is the first thing she knew of her history. No matter what it is, Risley could only ponder at the thought.

As the minutes gone by, more and more of their members came in and Kagura felt that it's time to focus on her own things as she stood up from her seat and went to a Request Board.

Passing it to a nearby barmaid, she went back to Risley to greet her goodbye until she noticed something in her hands just after she went out to get a job request.

"What is that you're holding?" She asked.

"Oh, just a newspaper about some news about the Magic Council and some other things." Risley replied before resuming her read through the headlines.

"I see… I'm certain that there's nothing that could worry us at the moment since the remnants of the Balam Alliance have been quiet for quite some time."

"No, that's not the case…" Before Risley could even continue, a certain topic eventually surprised her after reading it.

"What's wrong?"

"They've got to be kidding me? They've finally returned…"

"Who?"

"The Tenrou Group from Fairy Tail."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile... On Fairy Tail..._**

The whole guild celebrated throughout the day as their core members have finally returned to them safe and sound. It was a miracle to see them again and the ones who were left behind simply dropped in tears upon their arrival.

Who would've thought that they were still alive after all those seven years? It was stroke of luck for them to be able to survive from Acnologia's attack since Gildarts' story about his first encounter with it was too morbid and horrifying.

What's more is that they were actually saved by their First Guild Master who was in her ethereal form. Due to their strong bonds of friendship and family, she was able to convert all their feelings into magic and created one of the most legendary Fairy Magic of all.

Nevertheless, their wait is finally over and everyone simply wanted to reconcile with their friends in those seven long years.

..

..

However, the flow of their time from the world seemed to have changed and the Tenrou Group had many things to catch up to the real world's time. A lot of things were revealed right off the bat and they could only ponder about how much time they have wasted in those years.

Natsu and Happy simply returned back to their old home after their party back at the guild. They never really expected their house to fall into disrepair since they thought that would be mostly rusty from the inside.

The overgrowth of moss and foliage from the exterior of the house was also shocking. They didn't waste enough time and decided to head in.

"Well, home sweet home…" Natsu spoke as he opened the old door before them as it made a loud creak in the process.

"What a mess." Happy didn't bother to look at some of their things which were completely littered across the room.

"I never really thought that our house would become like this…"

"We better grab anything useful and start fixing." Happy suggested in which his dragonslayer nodded before they started piling things up.

Natsu went over to the heavy work and carried some broken furniture and threw them outside while Happy salvaged whatever jewels they could gather from their secret places. So far, most of them were left untouched by bandits or looters but it's not that enough for them. The rest were taken and stolen so they had nothing to do about it.

"Did you get anything?" Natsu asked over to the other part of the room.

"Somehow… This should provide us enough for about 10 fish." Happy calculated.

"It's not enough… At this rate, we're about to get broke, you know."

"So I guess, we should start taking some jobs then."

"Yeah! It's been awhile since I last took a job. Let's invite the others."

"Aye!"

The two simply made up their mind and decided to finish up their things before heading back to the guild in order to earn some jewels.

It took only a few minutes for them to get the house back into shape save for the exterior since they were in a hurry at the moment. The duo dashed right back to the guild and picked a normal job request. They simply passed the paper to Mira before heading back towards their friend's home to gather them.

So far, Erza had some issues with Bisca and Alzack about some things. Gray was no good either since he hated his guts so he wouldn't think about inviting him. Plus, he's also quite busy with Lyon so there's nothing to do about it. Wendy and Carla were also coping at the seven year loss of time and thought about coming along since they were broke but Laki seemed to have provided them some money to help them which leaves them only to Lucy.

They started their journey right towards the apartment where she was currently living until Natsu noticed something wrong.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked after seeing him suddenly stopping in his tracks as if he just thought of something important.

"U-Uh… It's nothing. It's just that… … … I forgot something important though I can't find out what that is." He tried pondering for a moment to think of some things to remember that is important to him.

"That's not good, Natsu! Thinking is bad for your health! You should face it head on and do the usual way!" Happy joked which slightly annoyed the dragonslayer in the process.

..

..

Jokes aside, there's something that's been bothering him for quite some time now. He couldn't know what it is but for some reason, he was forgetting something really important.

Knowing that he can't find any answers at the moment, the pinkette set aside his thoughts for now and decided to continue their way towards Lucy to start their job.

It only took them only a few minutes until they found themselves right in front of the door where Lucy's apartment was.

"Oi! Lucy! Let's go on a job! We're kinda in the need for money so we thought about inviting you!" Natsu called out but no response came.

"Lucy! If you're staying, you might get fat, you know! Let's get a job!"

A few moments of silence went passed between them and the door until Natsu changed in his mind.

"That's it… We're busting right in!"

Before they could even crush the door, it opened just in time before they could even make contact with it. They were expecting Lucy to come out but instead her landlady seemed to have answered the door for them which caught them in surprise.

"Will you two quiet down for a moment? There are also some tenants who are sleeping right now" The landlady scolded.

"E-Er… We're sorry… We're just asking Lucy if she can come along with us on a job." Natsu apologized.

"Well, you can invite her anytime but not today… She wants to be alone for now. Not after all what happened to his father that is." A frown soon followed the landlady's face as Natsu and Happy simply took the situation very seriously.

"Is something wrong with her lately?"

"It's just some family matters… His father passed away just a few months before all of you returned. Over time, her father continued to send in presents on her birthday every year and paid for the rent, knowing that she's still alive and waiting to come home…" She paused.

"… I guess, there are just some parents who would do everything for the sake of their child without knowing all the risks and consequences. Stubborn, really."

Natsu and Happy could only look towards the window where Lucy's room was supposed to be and simply frowned all of a sudden before looking back towards the landlady.

"Then, please tell her that she's welcome to come on a job with us if she's okay with it… Sorry for disturbing." Natsu spoke.

"I'll take on that…"

"Then, I guess we'll be on our way… Tell Lucy we say hello." Happy replied in which made her to nod in response before returning back to the apartment, leaving the two again.

The duo simply stayed like that for a moment before Natsu started to turn to the other direction.

"Let's go, Happy… We can invite her some other time."

"Aye…"

* * *

Kagura somewhat found her work quite boring since she easily took out an S-Class beast with ease from her job request. She was hoping that the job would keep her preoccupied the whole day since she had nothing to do aside from her usual routine to wait at the beach where she made her promise to that person.

Releasing a faint sigh underneath her breath, the swordswoman simply walked away from the downed beast and begun her journey back to the client to get her reward. She was quite used in walking solely on the path since she doesn't rely much to any of her guild members for help.

It's not like she found them weak. It was more like a solitary commitment for her to do so since she never socialize that much towards the others even to her guild as well. Millianna and Risley were the only ones who were close enough for her to talk with in some occasions.

Aside from that, she had other priorities set in mind in the future.

Holding up her sheathed sword near her left waist, she simply gripped her hold onto it as a certain person who was responsible for her brother's death came into her mind in an instant.

That's right…

During her years of her search of her brother, she stumbled into Millianna and somehow knew about her brother since she was a slave like him who were taken by those cults back when they were still kids. It was also at that time she knew the fate of her brother.

He was killed by someone who goes by the name Jellal Fernandez who is also responsible for manipulating his brother and some of his friends for his own deeds.

A sense of dread and despair overwhelmed her at that time and couldn't take all that in until she develop her sense of resentment towards that person.

Ever since then, she made a vow that she would only use her own sword to that person who killed her brother in cold blood.

He will pay… He will pay for murdering her brother.

..

"!"

..

Kagura had to shake off her current thoughts since she was still in the middle of the job. Thinking something like that somehow makes her kinda uncomfortable since her thirst for revenge was too deep that she can't control much of her emotions if they clumped together and might burst out later.

She needed a peace of mind for now and tried to think herself away from her path of revenge until her promise came back to her.

"Natsu…"

Still remembering the name of the person who gave her hope and peace in her thoughts whenever she had nightmares, Kagura slowly calmed down in the process as her heart immediately stabilized and her gaze softened at the thought of the person.

Even though he was not there to find his brother together with her, she still believed that he would come back and help her like that time when she was still in trouble.

She couldn't explain it but for some reason, she wanted to know more about that person. It was only a mere curiosity on her part but she knew that her heart was telling something aside from that.

Due to her thoughts about him, she never noticed that she actually returned to the town. Setting her thoughts aside, she focused on her job for now and tried to clear up her mind afterwards to help herself in the process.

..

..

..

"Gaaaah! I hate transportations!" Natsu voiced out in distaste as he finally made it out from the train. Apparently, they had to take a transportation into a nearby town to find some missing item for the client.

It was a simple job really, if not for the mention of the cause of his motion sickness would make his life easier. But no, it didn't. Even having to have frozen in time for seven years, his sickness is still clinging onto his system like a disease.

"You have to bear for it right now since we're running short on money, you know." Happy reasoned.

"I know but we could've just taken a walk… I mean, I could've just run the whole distance."

"I'm too tired to fly." Happy reasoned once again.

"Thought so…"

They walked for a few minutes into the town before they met their client and started their job there. On the other end of the road, Kagura settled on a nearby store to where her client was supposed to be and simply collected her reward.

She was planning to head back as soon as she finished her quest but she wanted to stay around for a while longer and have a little stroll around town to see if anything catches her attention.

Going to a souvenir store, she decided to buy some things for Millianna and Risley.

 _'Hmm… weird.'_

Normally, she wouldn't buy as much things and souvenirs for her guild members since she was not the type of person to open up to others that easily. This is actually her first time shopping on her own. The section ranges from stuff toys to magical objects that can help one mage in his/her life along the way.

So far, she found no such thing that interest her.

However, as minutes passed, she soon found something that finally catches her attention as her eyes gazed over to a dark purple muffler in one of the tables featured there. At the same time, she immediately thought of him once more.

..

..

 _'Why do I keep thinking about him?'_

She asked inwardly at her thoughts, seeing that she often remembers him at this time of hour.

Come to think of it, she somehow thought about him much often than the days she waited for him in these long seven years. She wondered what kind of something that drives her to think more about him.

Shaking her thoughts aside once again, she turned her attention back on the dark purple scarf and held on it to feel its soft knitted threads. Somehow, she finds it warm and cozy as she slowly wrapped it unto her neck to try herself out.

Fashion was one thing she would at least do in her life since she focused on getting stronger. But it's just a scarf so there's no harm in having one since the days seemed to have gotten colder lately.

She delivered the scarf to the counter along with some of randomly picked souvenirs for Risley and Millianna and paid for the prices before going out once more.

..

..

..

On some part of the town, Natsu and Happy were just about finished their quest as they managed to find the missing ornament that their client was trying to locate on some forest. They encountered some several Vulcans that didn't put much of a threat to them as they moved on, leaving a burning trail of destruction behind them.

Right now, the two of them have nothing to do since they finished the job early and acquired enough jewels for the next month.

"Aaaah… I'm really bored… I wanna fight someone." Natsu groaned as he lazily walked along with Happy who floated right beside him as usual.

"We can't at the moment… We still haven't taken back the guild and we're really short on money so if you do anything destructive, we might lose our share." Happy warned.

"I know but I just can't think of anything to do right now since everyone is quite on the edge lately."

"Well, seven years is a lot of time wasted so it's expected. To us, seven years is just a week for us." Despite showing his optimistic side at most times, Natsu could understand his partner's actions.

No one can really blame them for not catching up in the current world since they were frozen in time during those times. He could've wished that they could find them sooner than later.

As they walked throughout town, Natsu accidentally bumped into someone without knowing in which caused him to look towards the person who looked at him with an irritated expression.

"Watch it, will you?" A buff man glared at Natsu.

"No, you watch it… Can you see I'm walking right there?"

"Are you lookin' for a fight, punk?" Of course, Happy could clearly tell the same routine about Natsu getting involved into a brawl at any moment now.

"Heh… You're pretty tough to say something like that… I'm all fired up!" Flames sprouted forth from his hands as he prepared to fight. Other bystanders began to recognize the pinkette after seeing his power.

..

"H-Hey… Isn't that the Salamander from Fairy Tail?"

"It really is him! Isn't he part of the Tenrou Group?"

"He still as the same as ever… We better get some distance. He might tear the whole place."

Happy shrugged at the unfolding events as he simply observed the fight between his partner and the man facing against him. It looks like they're gonna be late for dinner.

..

..

At the same time, Kagura caught wind of the growing rumors as more people have begun to go over to the scene where the fight is impending.

 _'Fairy Tail… huh? I wonder what they're doing here?'_

At first, she thought about investigating the scene but she had her hands full with her souvenirs and the time is starting to turn for the afternoon. She still has to visit the beach where she met Natsu back when she was still a kid.

Turning her direction away from the crowd, Kagura simply went on her way back to her guild, completely unaware of the person who is involved in that fight was the same person whom she made a promise with.

..

..

* * *

 ** _A few hours later..._**

Kagura eventually made her way to the guild as she handed out the finished quest to their barmaid and distributed the souvenirs to her guild mates. She smiled after seeing their happy faces which kinda makes relieved that she went to that shop.

"I gotta go now… I'll see you ladies tomorrow." She spoke.

"Going already, Kagura-chan? We're just about to play a game together with you…" Millianna pouted.

"Sorry… Not now, Millianna… I have somewhere else to go. I'll make it up to you next time." She reassured.

"Okay… If you say so." After that, she departed from her guild to visit the same place where she usually waits for him.

As she made outside the guild, the setting sun was seen just at the horizon as she slowly lifted her hand to shield her eyes from its light before a wave of nostalgia went over her after remembering the same scene of where she was at that time.

She didn't waste any time as she straddled along the road to visit the same place.

A few minutes had passed and she finally made her way to the beach. The ocean waters reflected the light of the setting sun, giving off a magnificent band of bright orange colors at every ripple at the distance.

The sounds of the waves went through her ear as the silence simply rested on its pleasant sound. She stared at the horizon, recollecting the past moments of her with him right here in this very same place.

She always went out here at this time of the day since this was the same setting where they had met. She always waited here until the sun goes down since she treasured every moment of her time, reminiscing that one insignificant yet important memory of hers.

In one of these sunsets, she wished for him to come back, hoping that she might see his face once again but in those seven years, he never came but she still believed… that he will surely come and see her again to fulfill that promise.

..

..

..

Natsu and Happy somehow found themselves on a beach as they got the privilege to watch the sunset right before their eyes. After what happened back at the town, both of them had to get away as soon as possible since the pinkette accidentally punched the man into a nearby house which soon collapsed soon after.

It made sense to run away since they might lose their reward for that compensation.

Well, they'll just have to pin this to Gramps later on.

"Told you, we shouldn't start any fight. Master isn't going to like this one bit."

"Oh, give it a break… It's not like we're doing anything bad or anything."

As his words trailed off in that last statement, the dragonslayer was left staring at the beautiful ocean before them as his eyes gazed in wonder before certain memories began to flash back into his mind. Flashes of memories of the same place rushed back to him like a river as he began to remember them bit by bit.

"Hey, Happy… Did we come here some time ago?"

"Huh? I don't recall… Why?" The blue Exceed looked at him in confusion.

"Well, I just remembered something similar to this place… That I came here before, you know."

"How unusual of you to recall things like this… Normally, you would forget it until someone recalls it for you." Happy deadpanned.

On the other hand, Natsu could only scratch his head in wonder as he tried remembering the place.

Moments later, his memories have begun to kick back fully as the image of a certain girl immediately returned back on his mind before he felt a huge wave of nostalgia upon looking at a certain area where he and that girl once stood.

It didn't take long for him to finally remember the girl's name as he simply muttered silently under his breath.

"Kagura…"

..

..

In just a moment, Natsu immediately sprinted off, leaving Happy confused and surprised at his sudden departure.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?!"

Despite the shout of his partner, Natsu didn't stop running as he finally remembered the promise that he made with her.

How could he possibly forgot about it?

Right now, she might be mad at him for breaking their promise and looking at how long he was out frozen in time made it worse for him to face her like this.

 _'I'm so stupid!'_ He cursed inwardly, remembering that time when he promised her to find her brother together on the third day.

Soon afterwards, he began to pick a familiar scent coming from his direction as he didn't waste any time slowing down and continued to run straight towards it. Although it was somehow different from the time he recognized her scent, the familiarity stays the same.

It's got to be her.

Soon afterwards, he managed to see a lone figure standing on the other side of the beach which only made him assume that it was her.

Panting heavily, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath but he took off once more to get a more closer look on her.

 _'Kagura….'_

The scent became stronger and it didn't take him long to finally reach her as he saw a woman right in front of her staring at him with a rather surprised look after seeing his current state.

For what it seemed like an eternity, both of them were left gazing at each other as they both recognized each other's eyes as his black onyx orbs faced on her hazel brown ones.

The occupying silent atmosphere around the two of them continued until Natsu finally spoke first.

"Kagura?"

It was then he saw the sparkling tears from her eyes streaking down to her cheeks after uttering her name.

She recognized that voice. The same pink hair and the scaly scarf that is usually wrapped around his neck.

"N-Natsu…"

* * *

 **A/N: That's it, guys... First chapter stops here. The reunion of the two has finally came. This is where the real story begins. There's going to be a lot of conflicts and resentful remarks from characters despite the two being reunited once more. A lot of plot twist will come soon and of course, the all famous GMG Arc will come afterwards.**

 **Well, I guess that's that for this chapter. Nothing much else to say other than I enjoyed the plot of this story.**

 **As always, leave your opinions and tell me what you think.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out... ... ...**


	3. Unspoken Truth

**A/N: Heya! Wassup guys! wiErD here and I've got the second chapter of the story so let's get going.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or any of its elements... All goes to Hiro Mashima. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Unspoken Truth –**

The waves splashed back and forth through the sands as Natsu and Kagura stood within a few meters from each other. Neither of them can speak nor utter a single word. It was as if they succumbed to just staring at each other.

The refreshing breeze flew by, making its way through the obstacles. Seconds seemed to pass with just the silence between them.

Their bodies froze completely as their gazes set upon each other's faces. Natsu could vaguely recall the little girl that he made a promise with since the girl herself was actually the woman now right in front of him.

It was confusing to him at first, considering that he forgot the seven-year gap that had already been passed between them.

On the other hand, Kagura slightly trembled as tears started to drip from her eyes. Placing her fingers on her mouth in shock, she accidentally dropped her sheathed longsword and could only tear up silently before following a sob.

"N-Natsu?" Her voice quivered but the dragonslayer could only stare in surprise at her reaction.

"Kagura…" His words trailed off like a faint echo before another breeze flew by.

Her hair graced with the wind along with his salmon-hair before coming to a still. Happy looked at the woman with confusion, shifting his eyes back and forth to his dragonslayer as if trying to find the answer from him.

Even he could not tell anything in this situation.

..

..

After a moment's gaze, the swordswoman ventured towards him. Her knees worked almost instantly, wanting to close the distance between them.

And in just a few seconds, a pair of soft arms wrapped around his neck as Kagura reunited with the man whom she waited for all those years. There was no resistance from him as if he was welcoming her embrace.

"I-It's you… It really is you!" She spoke tearfully. Her expression completely eradicates the strong and strict persona she'd always put up in front of others. And Natsu could only surprise himself at such change.

It is as if her personality reverts back to the same child she was from seven years ago.

"Kagura? How–"

"That doesn't matter now! I'm just glad you were finally here."

On the other hand, Happy flew by beside them with a complicated expression. He was quite unsure of the scene before him and his mind cannot process a lot of things that is happening to him right now.

"Kagura… Isn't that the little girl from before? Back when we're about to head off to Tenrou Island? How did she grow up so fast?" He answered in a silly manner.

At that moment, the two broke away from their embrace and recomposed themselves.

"It's already been seven years, Happy. I'm just glad that I remembered my promise with her." Natsu turned his attention back to his partner, briefly forgetting his reunion with her.

Speaking of her, Kagura simply drew a confused look after failing to understand their flow of conversation.

"Hold on. What do you mean by Tenrou Island?" Her face changed immediately as her head was completely puzzled at the moment. Natsu and Happy looked at each other for a moment before looking back at her with the former sighing in response.

"I guess, we kinda have to explain all the way back." He smiled.

* * *

"So you two were from Fairy Tail?!" Kagura exclaimed in surprise after settling down to listen to the pinkette's side of the story. It seems like both him and Happy are from the same infamous guild seven years back. She just recently knew this information since she was just a little kid back then.

They sat near the shores beside each other with Happy in the middle eating a fish which was given by Kagura to show her gratitude.

Natsu continued to explain more about himself and the swordswoman listened to every word he says.

However…

But to think that they would be in such a guild like that. Kagura was expecting them to be on some other normal guild since she never really saw his reckless nature. Aside from that, the mentioned guild was said to be rambunctious and boisterous in its own way.

There's not a single day where every town talks about Fairy Tail and its destructiveness. Kagura could never view Natsu to be like that. Well, at least not yet…

"I guess you two were part of the missing group from seven years, am I right?" Kagura assumed. The two nodded in response.

"Yeah… Things like being attacked by a dragon and then finding that seven years had passed are kinda hard to sink in right away." Happy stated.

"I see… So the reason why you two never met that day is because-" Kagura said in realization.

"Yeah, we were attacked by that dragon and before we know it, seven years has already passed," Natsu replied.

The revelation of their disappearance was shocking for her despite her usual composed figure.

I mean–a dragon, really? She always thought that they were nothing but legends and stories passed by among rumors and tales from the people. In the last seven years, people thought the existence of such beings were nothing but a myth.

Yet–

That one incident that triggered the so-called tragedy of Tenrou Island finally revealed the answer.

Dragons are real. For some may consider it a bad omen but there haven't been any dragon attacks throughout Fiore in those years though the undeniable truth about Acnologia cannot be ignored any further.

"So what are you two doing now?" She asked curiously.

"Start over, I guess… Our house has been emptied and we're trying to cope ourselves within this world as fast as we can." Happy replied.

"It seems like you two had it rough." Kagura faintly giggled.

"Something like that."

"All that time was wasted. Gone in a blink of an eye without even knowing. And to think that I'm not actually strong enough to defeat a dragon…" Natsu muttered. His memories recalled back on their encounter with Acnologia.

It was the first time he felt so powerless and weak against an opponent. Just calling himself a dragonslayer until now kinda sends a bitter taste in his mouth. He can't even protect those he cared so much.

Even worse, he made Kagura wait for seven years without even knowing. Just that one thought made him hate himself for that.

Happy noticed the tight grip on his fists as Natsu stared into open space with conflicted look. Even Kagura also noticed it.

"Hey, it's not your fault that it happened. No one could've prevented it." She tried to cheer him up.

"But still– If I had more power than before, I could've prevented it. I could've gone out on that day to help you find your brother instead of making you wait all this time!" He raised his voice in depression.

He gritted but Kagura simply reached out her hand onto his, catching his attention as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't blame yourself, Natsu. You're not the one who's at fault here. I'm glad that you were at least spared from that dragon. It's better to live your life than losing it, am I right?" She faintly smiled as his uncertainty vanished on his face.

"You're right. I can't stay depressed all the time. Right now, there's still a lot of things that I wanted to do." His energetic smile returned, lighting up the mood between them. Even Happy cheered up after that.

"By the way, are you in a guild by any chance?"

"Apparently, I am." She answered politely.

"Woah… That's cool. Though I can't tell what kind of mage you are since you're carrying a sword." His eyes peered over to the sheathed sword beside her.

"It's nothing to pry on about… It's more of a personal matter for me."

"Oh, I see… Then what kind of magic do you use?"

"Gravity Magic."

"Gravy-what?"

"Gravity… Gra–vi–ty." She said with a clear pronunciation to make him understand.

"Don't try too hard on Natsu. He's an idiot." Happy shrugged.

"Hey!"

For what it seemed like their usual banter towards each other. Kagura couldn't hold her giggled as she saw them began fighting each other in a silly way. Their flow of conversation was immediately forgotten, although she wondered about how soft and vulnerable she is right now.

She never showed a girlish side except for him at this moment. Just talking to him makes her forget all the problem she had in her life. Not that she was complaining about it.

"Hey you, guys." Kagura tried to call out but the two partners continued on their banter as the air was filled with insults towards each other.

"Come on, that's enough…" This time, she slightly raised her voice which unexpectedly quelled their banter and turned back to her.

For some reason, they felt a chill after realizing her distaste towards their behaviors. It was as if she was carrying the same aura as that of a certain scarlet knight.

Whatever it is, they better not make her mad.

Kagura heaved a small sigh after seeing them settling down. She hated any loud and noisy companions which are why she barely took any group job within her guild.

An awkward silence reigned on them until Natsu immediately remembered something.

"That's right! I almost forgot…" He finally stood up with Happy and Kagura looking at him in confusion.

"What is it?"

"The promise… Is it too late for me to fulfill that? I know it's been seven years but I'd like to help you. If you'd like, I'll do anything for making you wait for all these years." Natsu spoke non-stop as he suggested a lot of things to make up for their seven-year-long promise in an effort to make her happy.

However-

Instead of being relieved at their mentioned promise, Kagura's face suddenly turned blank. Her light-hearted expression or even her strict attitude vanished along with that sudden change as soon as she remembered a shocking revelation.

Her face shadowed but she showed no signs of hostility. She cannot tell if it was hatred or despair that filled her heart after remembering that certain information a few years back and all the while being in front of him.

Without warning, she slowly stood up with her face still shadowed. Natsu and Happy soon noticed her sudden change of expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I think there's something you didn't know seven years ago…" Her voice was lacking any kind of emotion.

She paused before slowly lifting her head towards him with a serious gaze.

.

.

"My brother died a long time ago…"

* * *

The day finally ended as the night crept through, plunging the world into darkness. Flickering lights above the skies and the illuminating moonlight lights up the world as nocturnal creatures roamed in the cold wild.

Natsu and Happy returned back to their guild without much of a word after their reunion with Kagura.

None of them have anything to say after hearing all that happened during those seven years.

Despite being happy with the reunion, they can't seem to enjoy like they expect it to be since a lot has happened in their absence. Not just Kagura but to the other people who might have changed by then.

And it only took them by now to realize that the ones they met are not the same as they are back then.

Natsu settled his baggage just beside the door and simply went on to get his house back into shape. Happy did the same as he silently flew on some parts of their house to scavenge all the other remaining things that they may use in the future.

The night went on without exchanging words to each other as if they've oddly become strangers from each other.

Natsu had a lot to think about in his head. His reunion with Kagura and the path she was determined to take.

It's all wrong. He can see what sort of future she might end up if she continued on that path. He knew the pain and despair of losing someone.

Yes, he did came through the same experience-

And heck, he even came close to killing someone just because someone made one of his friends cry. However, he realized that there are just some things that he doesn't understand that time and he was clouded by hate. It made him realize that nothing is going to come out if he continued on that same path.

Forgiveness is something that gave him a new light to accept his enemies. Whether their intention is bringing harm to others, he cannot bring himself to kill them. He was not that kind of person. It's not what Igneel had taught him long ago.

Killing the person who murdered your loved one isn't going to solve anything. It will bring nothing but emptiness and the guilt of stealing someone's life. It makes you no different from that person as well.

His thoughts recalled back on what happened a few hours ago,

..

..

..

 _"My brother died a long time ago…"_

 _That one thought suddenly erased his happy expression. No, even hearing someone dying sends a painful headache for him._

 _But of course, he experienced it before but he vowed himself to become stronger just to prevent someone from dying that is close to him._

 _He made it sure that he doesn't want to repeat the same thing all over again since he lost a lot of his friends due to his weakness._

 _Despite not knowing much about her family, Natsu felt some sort of attachment to every person whether they're not friendly or not. And he could only widen his eyes in shock and disbelief after hearing the news._

 _"Y-Your brother… died?" He asked as if dumbfounded by her answer. Even Happy was silent from their conversation._

 _"That's right. He was killed."_

 _"K-Killed, you say?" Happy couldn't believe what he was hearing._

 _Kagura only shook her head at their response. Her gaze went back to her sheathed longsword on her hand and held it upfront as if to show them its true purpose._

 _"I've spent my years trying to find him but after hearing of his terrible fate, I was devastated because my brother never once enjoyed his life peacefully. He was very caring yet… yet he was murdered." She muttered but the two could clearly see the hatred present in her voice._

 _"That's why I vowed to myself. That I will find the man who murdered him. This sword will be the purpose of slaying that man. This is the true purpose of my Archenemy." She declared._

 _"Are you saying that you will use it to kill someone?" Natsu asked disbelievingly._

 _"Yes… It's what I've lived my life until now. To find that man and to avenge my brother's death?"_

 _"Kagura… you…"_

 _"This is what I am, Natsu. I will not be the same kid on that day…" Her voice was determined. There was no falter or hint of the girl he'd met on that day. Even what she was before to them was seemingly not there any longer. It was if she was an entirely different person._

 _It was then, he realized,_

 _She has been clouded with anger and her words are clear on her declaration._

 _"I'm still grateful that I met you, Natsu but this is the path that I've chosen and I will continue to pursue it no matter what the consequences. Not until my brother is avenged."_

 _"Kagura…"_

 _It was then, they realized that the sky is beginning to darken, prompting their end of the conversation as Kagura puts back her sword onto her waist and turned around in the other direction._

 _"Thank you for everything, Natsu. This time, it will be me who will carve my own future from here on out." She walked away silently but not long before she left a whisper as her last message to him._

 _"I'm happy… that you kept our promise."_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

"Natsu… Natsu!" His train of thought was cut as Happy's voice rang through his ears, prompting the dragonslayer to look at his blue Exceed in anticipation.

"Y-Yeah? What is it, Happy?"

"I said, are we having fish or meat tonight? We're running out of food here so we can only eat one type of meal from now on until we get out home back in shape."

"Fish is fine… I know you like fish." He answered without any energy as he returned back to his previous venture.

Happy noticed this and could only frown in the process.

"Ne, Natsu…" He asked, wanting him to answer his next question.

"Do you think what Kagura said is actually true?" His voice sounded worried and Natsu could only freeze in surprise at his sudden question.

"I don't know, Happy. But she will intend to follow on what she believes in. I don't have the right to say anything to her decision." His answer was unusual given that he was never the person who would actually say something like that.

But Happy kept his composure as he looked at his foster parent in worry.

"So are we just going to let her go?"

"I'm not saying it like that. It's just that… we're not in a position to put ourselves ahead of her given that we didn't know anything that happened to in those last seven years." He replied, his attention is now finally focused on his Exceed as well.

"Look, Happy, I know we want to tell her the same thing but it will only make it worse for us if we try to prevent her."

"Well, that's-" Happy paused for a moment before thinking about what he just said. What he said were somewhat true at some point because they can't just butt into someone's problem. Natsu was implying to understand more of the situation before making a move in return.

That kind of thinking is totally-

Unlike of him.

Realizing that, Happy set aside his current thoughts and looked at the dragonslayer with suspicion.

"More importantly, how did you even come up with that kind of thinking? I always thought of you to be some kind of dense idiot who doesn't understand complicated things." Happy accused.

"That's one kind of an insult there. Thanks." Natsu snorted with a sarcastic remark.

"Well, it's what everyone is thinking about you. I'm just wondering when did you develop that kind of thinking? Is it because of her?" He asked, not really affected by the threat of his fish being turned into a smoking crisp.

"I guess you could call it like that. Plus, I think there's something I wanted to repay to her for all these years of not knowing her better." He answered straightforwardly.

Though his statement gave a different interpretation on the blue Exceed. Without even knowing, his smile turned mischievous as if he found something interesting from his foster parent.

"Oooh, so that's how it is…"

"What are you talking about?" Of course, the pinkette doesn't have a clue about what he was saying. It's like his brain turns on and off from time to time which kinda makes him a strange person.

"Nothing." Happy only whistled while looking away. Natsu only sighed at him but not long before he kneeled down and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, Happy… I won't let her fall into her own despair. I will save her, I promise."

Happy only smiled since he knew he will say the same thing. It's what he always liked about him since his determination to save his friends is inspirational to everyone. And his never-ending will to keep going gives him hope.

Quickly changing their topic once more, Happy sprouted his wings and flew back to the kitchen with a cheerful look.

"So what are we going to eat tonight?"

"You said fish, right? Maybe we could haul some food from Lucy if you'd like." He suggested.

"Sounds great! Let's go."

"We'll pay her back tomorrow once we get enough money."

"Aye!"

* * *

Kagura returned back to her house after her brief reunion with Natsu. The room itself was drowned in silence as the sounds of her feet only reverberated around the place. She opened her lacrima lights and settled her sheathed sword beside her bed and walked to a nearby window to look at the town before her.

There were still some several lights coming from the houses, assuming that there are still some people wandering the streets at this time of night.

She breathed calmly before releasing a deep sigh as her mind returned back to her conversation with the dragonslayer.

She didn't know if it was a good thing that she showed her true intentions in the near future but she wanted to at least let him know just how much she had changed over those past years.

Unfortunately, her emotions got the best of her and she could only begin to feel sudden nausea coming right on her head just by remembering her words back then.

Her purpose, her goal and the man who killed his brother, Simon.

Just by remembering his name sends her into a whirlpool of pain and she could barely even hold her composure. It was fortunate that she managed to hold her rage while talking to Natsu. She didn't want him to see her in this state.

After all the things he taught to her back then, she wanted to respect him for all those good things and the hope that brought her out from despair but-

…She just can't accept it.

Her brother was killed without a second thought. He was killed mercilessly and was not given a chance to live his life. He could've done more things but all that was wasted by none other than the person who took his life.

The one who took her only family.

"Jellal." Her voice growled in pure anger. Her mind easily turning into a killing intent just by mentioning his name. If she had her sword in her hand, she might've thrown a large fit of rage in her surroundings to calm herself down.

However, she managed to retain some self-control within herself and learned not to think too much about it because it only gives nothing but trouble to her mind.

After a few minutes of calming her anger, she finally found peace.

Realizing the amount of time wasted, Kagura decided to have a bath to refresh herself from her the trip.

Walking towards the bathroom, Kagura silently takes out her clothes and turned on the shower and let the water rush through her whole body. The coldness of the water is somewhat cooler than it was before but she didn't mind.

She properly aligned her hair to have it drenched thoroughly from the bath. The sounds of the dripping water echoed through the empty room as Kagura lifted her head up with her eyes closed.

Her mind reverted back to her reunion with him once more.

 _'Strange…'_ She thought.

Why does her mind always try to remember the pinkette whenever she was having some problems?

Is it because she finally met him all these seven long years?

She didn't know but there is something that makes her remind of him every time she was at peace. His face, his smile, and his innocent behavior are all flashing back inside her mind.

If she could describe in words, she might say that she might be drawn to him in a mysterious way. Throughout the years, she never faltered from any threats and emotions that had come in her way but when it comes to him, she always finds it hard to understand her feelings.

Her eyes slowly opened in wonder as the continuing rain of water splashes through her face.

 _'You still haven't changed, Natsu… Even at that time when we made that promise.'_

That's right. He was still the same ever since that day. The smile that he usually puts up never changed despite losing all the precious time in the last seven years.

There was no hint of depression or sadness.

There was only happiness and warmth behind that smile.

That's the reason why she was thinking about it. His will to accept the loss of time and continuing his life regardless of anything is what makes her think about him.

However–

She is different from him. It's why she don't want him to be involved in this. Because he's not fitted to experience something like this. They were different. She accepted the path of vengeance. He will never come to understand what she feels because everything up until now has been the result of her decisions. It's what made her for what she is right now.

After a few minutes, she turned off the shower and dried herself before wearing a bathrobe to cover herself.

She walked back to her room. Her face is renewed with determination in taking down the enemy she wanted to erase from existence.

"Jellal Fernandez. You will die for killing my brother."

* * *

On the other hand, Natsu lay awake as he rested on his hammock while also looking at the ceiling above him.

Happy was already asleep in his own cat bed, leaving him the only one awake as the night went through. There are still a lot of things wrapped up in his head right now. But only one person is focused on his mind.

The girl he made a promised with seven years ago.

Now turning into a woman with so many changes that even he could not tell apart from the two. It's still very hard for him to process since you don't usually get the situation of suddenly seeing someone as a child now turning into something of a beautiful woman with a strict yet calm personality.

However, there was still one thing that bothered him.

He heard it loud and clear from her. She will definitely set her own path to kill the person who murdered her brother.

There's still a lot of questions regarding the identity of her brother and her murderer and it only took him just right now that he forgot to ask about their names.

It sounded stupid but he guessed that asking for the name while in the middle of such topic is kinda rude. Not that he cares, though. It just slipped out from his mind at that time. Well anyways-

There's something going to happen in the near future.

And the only thing for him to do right now is to get stronger. Stronger than anyone else.

 _'I need to become stronger… I will… definitely save you, Kagura."_

* * *

 **A/N: Sup guys, it's been a long time since I update this so here ya go. I kinda went for a somewhat drama(ic) route just to show the development between the two until the time when Kagura will know Natsu's connection on his brother's death. It's a somewhat angsty and rage kind of stuff that would happen between them but a good romance would eventually soon come out after that.**

 **For now, we'll go on the training and the prelude of the Grand Magic Games. Take note that there's going to be no Celestial World celebrating and yes, everyone will become stronger for real, especially Natsu so expects an itsy bit of OPness coming from him but not too much just to balance out their power levels.**

 **As always, leave a comment and tell me what you think. ^^**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out… … …**


	4. Let's Become Stronger

**A/N: Heya! Wassup guys! wiErD here and I've got another chapter of the story so let's get going.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or any of its elements... All goes to Hiro Mashima. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Let's Become Stronger -**

"Grand Magic Games?" A bewildered Natsu said in confusion as Romeo explains more about some interesting events that happened during their seven-year absence. Apparently, the whole Tenrou Group had come together inside the guild to discuss a lot of things that they missed in those years.

After getting rid of Twilight Ogre from the problems, everyone began to question about the current progress of the world. It's become quite mind boggling to see that you're living your life without knowing that seven years had passed. It's not just the people that everyone thought had changed.

There were a lot of changes happening around them. It as if they felt rather out of place towards the current time of year and they had to cope with it very fast in a few days.

And now, they stumbled onto this special event that they haven't known yet.

"Yep! It's an annual gathering of people and mages around Fiore to watch guilds fight for the top spot." Romeo continued.

"Top spot?"

"When you were all gone, the Kingdom of Fiore decided for a new form of event to determine the strongest guild in the country."

"All that just for determining the strongest guild? That sounds pretty cool." Gray smirked. A festival like that would sound really fun, especially when there are a lot of interesting mages that they could fight.

"That sounds awesome! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu pumped his fist with tenacity. The others could easily see through his excitement since he was a battle-loving mage at heart.

"That's right. All guild from all over Fiore get together and compete with their magic power. That's the Grand Magic Games!" Romeo announced.

"I see... So if we can win that event-" It didn't take long for Erza to realize where this is going. The others also anticipated her assumption as their smiles grew even wider in excitement.

"Fairy Tail will become the number one guild in Fiore again!" A unified shout reverberated around the hall as the group smiled at the thought of regaining their position from seven years ago.

"But can we even compete with our current magic powers? A lot of you seemed to have realized the gap between the other mages we've known for a long time." Makarov pondered in thought.

"Well, the winner of the event will be granted a 30,000,000 jewel prize," Romeo added.

It didn't take long for the Master to change his mind as soon as he heard jewels from the boy. He immediately changed his expression as he jumped in joy before yelling out his decision to the current matter.

"We're going!"

"MASTER!" Macao and the rest floored at his foolish attitude. There's nothing that could change his mind once the money was brought up to the matter. It was quite shameful that they had quite a Master like him.

"It's impossible! There's Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. Not to mention, Jura being part of it." Droy said in uncertainty.

"And there's Sabertooth as well," Warren added with the same unsure look.

"We've always taken the last place! How can we even compete against them?"

"Well, this is a perfect time for us!" As the conversation between them turning in for a downside, Natsu stomped his way over to a table as he began to give them his own decision towards the event as well.

"Don't let those things bother you. We'll always rise up no matter how much they put us down. Fairy Tail ain't gonna give up no matter what. Giving up isn't in our vocabulary! We'll continue to push through our way and show them just how strong we really are!"

A couple of smiles went over to his friends as they heard his speech loud and clear.

That's right. This ain't the end for Fairy Tail.

This is the beginning of their return as the strongest guild in Fiore. They're going to show the world that Fairy Tail is still fighting no matter what. It won't be easy but they're confident that they're going to win that event and take their spot once again.

"You heard him! We're participating in this event!" Makarov backed with a jubilant behavior, punching the air like he was ready in for a fight.

"So when is this event happening?" Gray asked.

"In three months!" Romeo answered.

"That's plenty of time! We'll get ourselves in shape by then! Fairy Tail will once again be the number one guild in Fiore!" Natsu punched his fists in flames before grinning towards the others in excitement. The rest of the team nodded in his response as they agreed on becoming stronger.

"Sounds great!" Wendy said with a cheer.

"Yeah! If we all work together..."

"There's nothing we can't accomplish." Erza and Lucy added along the lines as they raised their fist in the air.

"Alright! It's decided!" Makarov raised his finger in the air for the final decision.

"TEAM FAIRY TAIL! WE'RE GONNA TAKE PART IN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

..

..

..

After the whole discussion about the Grand Magic Games. The rest of the Tenrou Group returned to their homes and gathered their necessary things for the three-month training. Team Natsu were the last ones who departed from the guild as they walked together back to the main streets of Magnolia.

The sun is already setting and the day has come to an end as darkness crept over to the far side of the horizon.

"So it's finally gonna be like that, huh?" Lucy pondered.

"Well, the event seemed promising and the only way to get our guild back is to participate in this," Erza spoke.

"But three months? I think we need more time than that given that it's been seven years already." Gray felt unsure.

"What about you, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked her fellow dragonslayer for some response towards the subject but managed to found him pondering deeply in thought. It didn't take long for the others to notice it as well as they looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Erza asked. Her voice seemed to snap him back to reality as he made a light apology.

"O-Oh yeah... Sorry about that. I was just thinking of something." He replied.

"Strange. You never think of something from that little head of yours." Gray snickered.

"Shut it, Ice-queen!"

"You wanna go, Flame-brain!?" And in just like that, the two rivals butted their heads towards each other until they were held back by the scarlet knight as usual to break up the fight between them.

"Will you two quit it?!" Threatening them with a glare, the two immediately complied as to not get their arms twisted or having themselves in a lot of pain from the redhead. Even so, Lucy and the others looked at the pinkette after noticing his recent behavior.

Of all the times they've been together as a team, this is the first time they saw him actually pondering about something. Natsu would always think for later than to do it first since he has a knack of breaking through problems with a straightforward expression.

For him to actually think deeply means that he had a serious thought at the moment.

"Anyways, what are you thinking about, Natsu?" They tried to ask with Gray eavesdropping the conversation in silence.

"It's nothing. I just had a thought for some reason." He reassured with a smile.

"Well, if you say it like that then I guess it can't be helped. Anyways, have you guys thought about our place of training? Mira and the others suggested for a mountain training along with Cana." Lucy said, getting the others to think about the subject for a moment.

"Oh, right... I guess we could pick a forest training or some sort like that." Happy suggested.

"Forest training?! That sounds dull." Gray groaned with Lucy and the others agreeing at the background.

"How about beach training?" Erza suggested. Their expressions lit up in excitement as soon as she said that.

"That sounds like a good idea! Should we also invite Gajeel and the others?"

"That would be great!"

Although with the bright atmosphere between his group, Natsu never showed signs of enthusiasm. Instead, he shook his head and stayed silent throughout their whole conversation until they all went their separate ways.

With Happy flying beside him, the two walked home and prepared their things for the next day.

"So what should we bring for tomorrow? I think I'll need to bring some fish to get pumped up during training." Happy suggested before cheerily flying over to the kitchen and grabbed some food. He piled them altogether on his green backpack while also putting some on Natsu's baggage.

"Hey, don't fill much of my stuff with fish! I need some space to train as well." Natsu reminded.

"Aye, sir! But are you really sure about this?" He asked.

"Of course, remember what I promise you yesterday, right?" His thoughts paused for a moment and went back to their conversation with each other last night. Natsu really did promise something like that. It was the promise that also drove him to become stronger from now on...

To save Kagura.

"So you really mean it?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I? She's already one of my friends. Even though we didn't talk much, I want to save her from her path."

"And the first thing you want to do is to get stronger, am I right?" Happy continued.

"Right!" Came the determined answer from the pinkette.

"I see... Well, I guess we should try to work from now on." He smiled in response after realizing his partner's intentions.

"I'm getting fired up!"

* * *

 ** _The next day…_**

The group finally arrived at the beach to start their training in the given three months' time to shape themselves up for the upcoming Grand Magic Games.

"It's the beach!" Lucy along with the rest of the girls squealed in delight as they rushed into to the waters with their bikinis on and started to play. Apparently, they managed to invite Levy and the rest of Team Shadow Gear alongside with Juvia who also agreed on the invitation due to obvious reasons.

Well, it doesn't matter since they're all here together except for a few who wanted some separate training elsewhere with their team.

"It's been a long time since we had this~" Erza played along with the others.

The boys on the other hand simply stared at them in confusion.

"Come on, guys. We didn't come here to play." Droy said.

"We only have three months of training? We can't waste a day of playing around if we want to win the games." Jet reminded though his words are ignored by the rest as they continued on their fun on the beach.

"Of course, we understand but we need variety of sessions to make our training more efficient and well spent like playing-"

"You're missing the point of training." They both deadpanned in expression.

"Well, it's just one day. It's not like we can do anything about it. We've been frozen for seven years so I guess having fun on the first day seemed to be a good start on reshaping ourselves." Gray joined with the two who seemed to agree with Erza's suggestion as he looked over to the ocean in anticipation.

"In any case, we should settle down first."

Jet and Droy couldn't seem to deny any further since the rest of the group made their point. Even Levy is having fun with the others and all the while they might even indulge themselves on the magnificent view of the sea and boobs.

The latter though if they're lucky or else they might be kissing the stars later on.

Sighing in depression, the two simply went along. It can't be helped if the rest of them wanted to take it easy for today.

"By the way, have you seen Natsu and Happy around? They seemed to be nowhere in sight." Carla spoke as she saw a lack of Blue Exceed and pink hair around the group. The others also looked around but saw nothing.

"Oh, they said they're heading off to train on a mountain not far from here. They didn't say anything but they left a message back at the lodge that they won't be back for three months." Jet explained.

It also didn't take long as the rest of Team Natsu widened their eyes in shock at the revelation.

.

.

And in just like that, Erza gave the loudest shout she could ever have on top of her lungs as her expression turned into irritation towards a certain pinkette.

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTSSSSSUUUUUUUU! ! ! ! !"

.

.

.

Natsu felt a chill all of a sudden as his body reacted for some reason which caught the Exceed's attention as he looked back at him in curiosity.

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

"Nothing... It's just that I felt like I'm gonna die for doing this." Natsu spoke, oblivious to just how right he is.

"Well, Erza's not gonna like it since it's a rest day for the whole group on the beach right now." Happy explained.

"Three months of training is all we need right now. Every second is precious so I'll have to prep myself up for the upcoming games. I will show everyone the strength of Fairy Tail." Natsu said with determination.

Happy on the other hand, had a different interpretation of his reasons for doing so. His lips turned into a twisted smirk as he looked at the pinkette with a teasing remark.

"Fufu... Is that how it is? Or perhaps you want to do it just for her sake." Happy chuckled mischievously that caught Natsu's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Puffuf... you liiiikkkkeeee her." His infamous trademark returned. If it was Lucy, he would've gotten smacked in the head right away but this is just Natsu who is clearly dense and oblivious to the people around him.

He doesn't even get a single hint, even from his partner. If he needs to understand the situation someone had to explain it to him in rather simple words. If not, ignoring might be the best course of action.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know... Kagura-chan." Happy cooed.

"Ah, you mean her? Of course, I like her because she's a friend." He spoke as if it was a normal thing.

Good thing Happy was an understanding person (Exceed). He knew quite well that Natsu means it not in a romantic way. He could also understand why he's doing it for her sake as well since they both wanted to save her from her dangerous path.

Those two reasons are what drives him to take things seriously. It was the first time, he saw him thinking straight towards things. It is as if he's become matured all of a sudden. Then again, they were frozen in time so anyone could assume he matured well in those years but in actuality, he didn't.

It's best not to think deeply about it. The only thing that matters right now is their training.

There will be lots of improvements for the dragonslayer. If he continues well on his training, he might be able to compete even to the strongest mages or perhaps against Sabertooth as well at this time.

"I think this is the perfect place to train." Natsu settled down their things and looked at the isolated field around them. It's a small open field with little trees around them. Small grass occupy the ground, making it a perfect place to walk around as well. There are also some sufficient resources that they could use for their fire as well.

The place is spacious enough to see the bright sun from above.

"Well, this is a start. This should be our place for now." Natsu replied.

"We need to get some shelter first, plus a wood fire for my fish." Happy cheered.

"Yes, yes... Fish always comes first, right?"

"Aye, sir!"

The two started piling up some wood as Natsu proceeds to punch down some trees for their campfire. Happy helped along with him, carrying some twigs for his fish to cook it in the process. He hasn't eaten enough fish ever since they went on a training.

It took a few minutes until Natsu was able to finish gathering some wood for their campfire. Additionally, he stored a few logs for his training sessions. The shelter isn't quite needed since they could just sleep on the soft grass at night.

The sound of birds chirping from the background added a pleasant atmosphere to the silent environment in addition to the duo's friendly conversations throughout the day.

"I guess I should begin training now."

"So how are you going to start? You need to take some different sessions and not just focus on one type."

Natsu pondered for a moment until he gave an answer afterward.

"I guess I'll just do all of them. I'll start with endurance first! I need more strength and stamina if I'm ever going to defeat Laxus or Erza." Natsu started doing some lap runs as he sprinted off and circled the whole field in just a matter of minutes.

Happy sat along the stone ledge and watched his dragonslayer do his training. He picked up a small fish to sate his appetite since watching him training without doing anything is boring.

A few hours passed and the Natsu spent his time training his body nonstop while Happy sat in silence at his intense training session.

The sun eventually went on the setting phase as the overhead clouds were dyed in scarlet hue. Overlying shadows of trees darkens much of the field as the pinkette took a break and met up with his Exceed.

"I guess that's enough training for today."

"Eh? You're already calling it a day?"

"Well, yeah... you've been staring at me for like almost forever. What's wrong? Is it because of me tagging you along?" He asked in worry as the Exceed somehow made a frown in the process.

"It's not like that. I'm just thinking about Kagura. I'm worried about her."

For a moment there, Natsu was surprised since it was rare for him to mention about her. Though he immediately understood what he meant as he placed a soft pat on his Exceed's head in reassurance.

"Don't worry... Leave her to me. I made a promise, remember? I won't let her fall into her own despair." He grinned widely.

"Aye! Get stronger and show everyone the true power of a fire dragon."

"You got it, buddy."

After that, the two settled in for the night as they watched the day come to an end until sundown and prepared for their dinner. Of course, they chattered happily alongside with each other and sometimes even argued at some things but one thing they couldn't deny is the happiness written on their faces.

The only thing that lacked on their part was the voices of their friends beside them. Truth be told, it would be more fun if they tagged them along.

Another few hours passed and the two partners laid down on the soft grass with their eyes staring right into the clear night sky. There were no clouds overhead and the breezing cold wind blew past the field.

Grass and leaves rustled on its smooth movement as Natsu and Happy lay in silence onto the sky with a calm thought.

"I wonder if everyone is staring at this too." Happy asked. The wind brushed through his furry cheeks, feeling its cold as he looked further to the skies.

Stars twinkled in the far distance, all of them varying different scales of brightness and size depending on their distance from Earthland. Laying down after a hard training simply gives out a refreshing sensation to rest and stare at it for like an eternity.

"Yeah... They are watching it too just like us. Everyone wants to work hard to bring back Fairy Tail. It's a good kind of feeling." Natsu chuckled a bit before returning his attention back to the twinkling sky.

The atmosphere was drowned in silence as the two lie beside each other, looking at the skies in wonder. Natsu slowly felt the sleepiness creeping onto his body as the twinkling scenery before him sends a somewhat drowsy feeling.

His eyes suddenly went heavy and he finds it hard to keep it open even if he wants to. Within just a few more seconds, the struggle came to an end in his defeat as his vision finally rested in the darkness.

His warmth clashed against the cold breeze and the brushed his pink locks that made sluggish movements as he enters into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kagura quietly rested on her bed as the glowing moon shines to her window beside her. The illuminating light casts a shadow from the window panes while her eyes gazed on the clear sky from above.

Her sheathed sword rests on the side of her bed. Her thoughts were calm as the night and the overwhelming silence coated her mind to sleep.

Her eyes fell droopy and it didn't take long until she finally went into a slumber but not long before she whispered a few words to the silent air.

 _"Good night, Natsu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Three months later..._**

The day of their last training has finally come to an end. The preparation for the upcoming games slowly ends and the group had been focusing on reshaping themselves to catch up to the world. Time seem to have passed too quickly for them. Though it can't be helped due to their intense focus on training that they disregarded time as nothing of importance during that time.

Everyone is immediately changing and they managed to become stronger in just a matter of three months to participate in the upcoming games.

"Oi, Gray! Carry these things, will you? We need to make sure we got everything we need before we could return to Fairy Tail." Lucy's voice resounded from the inside of the lodging as the ice mage groaned inwardly.

"Yeah, yeah..." He drawled lazily and carried the boxes outside.

Others also prepared their things as they packed up everything without leaving anything from behind. Juvia and Levy prepared their things on their designated places, Wendy and Lucy helped around the packing while Erza had her things ready as usual on her huge pull cart.

It's their last day and they needed to return back to Fairy Tail for more instructions from the Master.

Meanwhile, Erza stood by at the side of the entrance as she wore her usual Heart Kreuz armor accompanied by a blue skirt and steel-clad boots. A sword was struck down to the ground where her two hands rested on its hilt.

Her eyes stared at the sea in silence. Her thoughts occupy her mind as the conversations of her friends around her were completely ignored. She's been staring at the ocean for quite some time now and it didn't take a while for Lucy to finally approach her.

"What's wrong, Erza?"

For a moment, the knight gave a mix of bewilderment and surprise at the blonde mage's sudden intervention to her train of thought.

"I-It's nothing... I'm just thinking about Natsu. It's been three months already and they have been training alone in the mountains without saying anything." She spoke in a low tone but Lucy heard it very well.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. You know how those two are really excited about the upcoming games, especially Natsu. I just can't wait how much he'd improve from his training." Lucy answered cheerily which somehow lightens her spirit as well.

She forced a small smile before Lucy went back on her previous venture to finish their packing.

The scarlet knight stood once more in silence. Aside from her thoughts about the pinkette, more problematic issues were brought up to her mind. Two months ago, they were visited by Crime Sorciere, an independent guild that operates in the shadows to dismantle dark guilds related to Zeref.

It had come to a surprise that the founder of the guild was Jellal. Of course, their meeting isn't just for reunions and such. He and the other two former Grimoire Heart members, Ultear and Meredy came for a request to serve as their eyes inside the Grand Magic Games.

They were told about a mysterious power or magic that is quite similar to the Black Mage himself but they weren't able to ascertain the source. All they know is that the mysterious magic always comes around on every annual event. And they wanted to investigate its source.

After that, all of them gave a bit of a reunion with the others while also granting them some boost to strengthen their magic while also training.

Everyone was grateful for the gift though it's just a shame that Natsu isn't with them at the moment.

"Erza-san! We're ready!" Wendy called out from the lodge as the scarlet knight began to move her cart as well to meet up with the group.

There were still no signs of Natsu anywhere in the vicinity.

"Natsu sure is late." Lucy voiced out.

"Damn that Flame-brain. At this rate, we're going to be late for the selection from Master." Gray let out an irritated groan as he looked around to see if the pinkette is nearby.

"Do you think something bad happened to him?" Wendy asked in worry.

"I don't think so. Natsu can really take care of himself. Plus, it's been three months so he's probably gotten a lot stronger." Lucy reassured.

"Teh–like hell he would surpass me. I'm gonna pick a fight with him when he gets back." The ice mage flexed his muscles in preparation until a glare cut him off.

"Gray... Don't tell me you're going to pick a fight again with him, aren't you?" The once reserved knight immediately gave him the death stare to which got him cowering as a result in fear of a punishment. Others also picked up the atmosphere and could only back away from the knight as Erza retained her unnatural strict behavior towards them.

"N-No, ma'am!" Gray replied.

At that moment, the scarlet knight calmed down in the process as her face drew a positive expression afterward. The ice mage could only shudder at the thought of being smacked again. It's been three months since they trained and with the pinkette gone at that time, both of them never had their usual fight with each other.

Releasing a breath of air, Erza renewed her composure before looking back at the group.

"We can't afford to take it slow. If Natsu has yet to come back sooner than later, he'll have to take the sidelines if he weren't able to make it to the selection. But knowing him, Master might have a place for him later on."

"I see... Well, I guess we should head back. Who knows he might be already ahead of us." Lucy reassured, prompting the others nod as well before finally making their way back to their guild. They grabbed their belongings and departed from the beach with renewed gazes.

Their figures walked away from the lodging and into the road once again. With the sun lying above the overhead clouds, the group departed on an early morning. The heat was unbearable for most of them except for a few like Erza.

Hot sweats dripped into their faces as they walked for a few more minutes along the road. Lucy was complaining within the group while others talked about their own private matters. Their chatters resounded along the screeching sounds of insects on the forest.

"So what's our next destination?" Gray asked with his hand laid behind his head. He matched his pace with the scarlet knight who was ahead of the group while also carrying the overloading pile of things she brought with her.

With Lucy and Wendy along with her Exceed conversing from the rear and Juvia creepily stalking behind him, Gray had to ask the scarlet knight in curiosity of their current travels.

Erza slightly shifted her head down to the small map on her hands and gave a brief reading to it.

"We'll be able to reach a town not far from here... We can take a small break and move on again if we're able to get back at Fairy Tail in just two days." She replied with an attentive consideration.

A short snort was heard from the ice mage as a result.

"So we're going to camp out at night?" His mind soon caught up and asked her again.

"Probably... There's still a lot of time so I think we'll be fine. Master and the others were still away from the guild and will come back tomorrow morning."

"Is that so? I guess I'll have to tell the others too."

He was about to turn around and join with the others until Erza suddenly tensed up all of a sudden. Her pace made a full stop, prompting the others to stop as well upon her sudden stillness.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy asked in confusion but a raised hand was made to reply to her question as the scarlet knight gazed over to the distance in alertness. Like a predator spotting their prey from the field of vision. Her expression turned grim as a small trail of smoke rose from the overgrown trees.

"Something's wrong?"

At the same time, the others also steeled themselves in alarm. To confirm their uneasiness, more cloud smokes erupted from the distance and several villagers are spotted on the road, running to the opposite direction from where they were going.

They passed the group while having distressed looks as if they saw something terrible. Their terrified shouts pierced through the peaceful silence. A mix of confusion and shock went over to the group as they began to ask about what's happened.

"Run! It's a dark guild! They're killing us all!" One of the shouts reached into their ears in which confirmed the reason behind the commotion around them.

With a click of irritation from her mouth, Erza wasted no time as she led the others further towards the town to investigate. There was no need for hesitation. If a dark guild is razing a town without any protection, they'll have to help out.

"Let's go! We need to save the others!"

"Right behind you, Erza!"

The conviction of her comrades was the same as they both sprinted and prepared for their battle against the dark guild. The town is only a few minutes away on foot but their speed shortens it in a matter of seconds. Their eyes could see the burning town in the process with multiple black dots in the distance.

They could assume that they were the dark guild mages who were trying to burn down the town itself. More people fled in the opposite direction as they closed further. The fires on the buildings became visible and the scent of scorching wood even reached to their position due to the wind.

"How could a dark guild be in a place like this?" Everyone wondered the same thing about the fact of dark guilds sighted in rural places like this unprotected town.

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to help the people in that town!"

"Well, it's a perfect time then... I'm gearing to show how much I've improved in our training." Gray began to undress his top as his sort of habit that only resulted in Juvia entering her dream-like state and Wendy squealing out of horror.

"Put some damn clothes!" Lucy smacked in return. Stripping was so unnecessarily needed in this type of situation.

However, their moment of chatter was briefly interrupted by an exploding sound boomed from the city and found multiple dark mages being flung through the air like lifeless dolls. Another fiery explosion resounded from the other part of town as the group stared at the growing confusion inside the town.

It doesn't seem like they're attacking each other. Rather, someone must be fighting them. The explosions and the swirling fires are enough for them to realize the newcomer.

"Could it be–" Gray was about to discern the name until the rest finished his sentence.

"Natsu!"

.

.

.

Inside the town, multiple scorched bodies of dark mages lie in defeat in the streets as the rest were forced to fall back into a corner as they faced against a monster in front of him.

'Monster' is what they want to describe to the intruder due to its monstrous strength. In addition to that is his peculiar appearance as a spike of pink hair swept along the ferocious gales that resulted in his every attack. A scaly scarf that usually wrapped neatly around his neck. And the wicked smirk written on his face says it all.

Despite human, his intimidating nature, and overwhelming strength was enough to call him a monster. He was the predator and they were the prey, cornered into his trap.

With every step he takes, every one of them takes a step back.

"W-Who are you?!"

"Someone like you shouldn't be here!"

Their irritated expression was directed at the mysterious figure before them who only gave a slight chuckle as a general response to their weak rebuttals.

"I should be the one asking you all that... Well, I guess it doesn't matter cause I'm beating you all up for attacking this town, you know." He clashed his fists together. Flames danced around his body as the remaining dark mages were left to witness his power.

The final judgment is now presented towards them.

The temperature rose exceedingly high due to the flames' intensity. The air around them swirled on the unknown interference. Sweats formed from their heads not because of the heat but because of fear.

"B-Bring it on!" With a desperate resolution from one of their comrades, they steeled one more time against their enemy.

There was a slight hint of awe from the flame user after seeing their determination. He ought to respect their tenacity for being able to stand up against a powerful adversary.

However-

"Alright! I'm all fired up!"

"Charge!"

At the same time, the remaining dark mages sprinted off towards him like it was their last stand while the figure on the other hand, simply drew his right arm before a swirl of flames surrounded its very form, vaguely taking the shape of a dragon claw.

With a grin, the figure shouted his spell.

 **"Fire Dragon's Raging Fist!"**

With a quick thrust, the flames burst out in large proportions, engulfing the group who tried to resist its force and heat in vain as they were easily swept away in the sea of fire. The ground shook tremendously as the spell destroyed a large portion of land.

Flames dispersed into the air as soon as the attack simmered down. Tiny embers resulted in its aftermath along with the burnt bodies of the mages who foolishly tried to attack the figure head-on.

The dark guild was superior on numbers and coordination but their principle was easily shattered by just one person who overpowered them with just a swipe. Their bodies convulsed in pain as the figure walked further to the burning town.

"Well, I guess I'll have to stop the flames as well." Mumbling to himself, he proceeded to eat all the flames around him to prevent more destruction. A slurping sound was heard from his surroundings as he ate the flames like it was just normal food.

A few second went by and the village was now saved from both the flames and the dark guild. The figure wiped his mouth before grinning wide at his work.

"Wow, you can easily take down a dark guild on your own now, Natsu. At this rate, you might be able to fight Gildarts head-on." A light voice entered his ears as he looked at the sky as Happy appeared on the scene.

"Yeah! I can't wait for the others back. I felt like a bit stronger than I was before." Natsu examined his own self, praising himself for his improvement.

On the other hand, Happy shifted his eyes away from him for a moment and into the largely destroyed ground with a sigh.

"Even so, you're overdoing it, Natsu."

The punkette gave off a laughing remark at his destruction, unaware that this is going to be reported on Master once the townspeople found out that half of their homes were reduced to nothing.

The Exceed shrugged at the thought since he probably knew it as well.

At the same time, the group arrived on the scene though it was already late for them to intervene since the work has been done. However, they set aside their eyes from the destruction and looked at the two familiar people standing in the center of the carnage.

"Natsu and Happy?!"

The mentioned duo turned their heads towards the source and smiled as soon as they saw their friends.

"Yo! You're all a bit late though." Natsu gave his casual greeting along with a toothy grin as they approached him.

"It seems like it... I'm glad you were able to meet us right away. It's been three months since we last saw you." Erza showed a relieved smile on the two as Happy flew beside the pinkette.

"Sorry about that... Everything's fine on our end. We did train a lot."

"Just Natsu... I just watched him all day." Happy corrected.

"Oi, Flame-brain! You're overdoing it again! Master's not gonna like this!" Gray joined with another reason as he pointed at the destroyed half of the town before them.

"Still flashy as ever, Ice-queen." Natsu retorted.

"Looks who's talking... Don't get cocky yet, you bastard. I can still kick your ass. I've been training a lot too!"

"Hoh, can't wait for it."

Without knowing, their heads butted together with their auras glowing from their bodies due to irritation against each other. The brief reunion immediately turned into a heated rivalry but the others simply smiled at the silly confrontation as Erza looked at their team once more.

She doesn't need to scold them this time. At least, she was relieved the pinkette was alright and they were all back together as a team.

With this, they're finally ready for the upcoming games.

* * *

 **A/N: And stop. Chapter ends here and the preparation of the Grand Magic Games will be featured on the next chapter. I would also like to ask you guys if you want me to deviate the games or just stick with the original canon. I'm convinced to do the former but I'd like to ask your opinions as well so there's that.**

 **As always, thanks for supporting the story and I really appreciate your patience on this update. I'll see you guys again in the next chapter.**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out… … …**


	5. Preliminaries

**A/N: Heya! Wassup guys! wiErD here and I've got the next chapter for you guys.**

 **Hope ya like it! Have Fun and Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or any of its elements... All goes to Hiro Mashima. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Preliminaries -**

Crocus, the Flower Blooming Capital of Fiore holds as one of the famous cities that have ever been built in the country. The city itself is hugged between valleys that stretched far towards the mountain range. Its natural geography serves as both beneficial to other connected cities and towns for trading and other businesses. It also holds several of the most famous landmarks that many people across the country often visit. However, the other reason for the people was to celebrate the upcoming Grand Magic Games.

Yes. The annual gathering between all mages and guilds to show all of their magic powers to participate and claim the title of the strongest guild in Fiore.

It's an event worth waiting for and the different matches and games bring out the enjoyment. In addition, the number guilds that signed up to the games were numerous compared to last year. Fairy Tail is just one of the guilds that begun their participation for the first time.

Team Natsu in addition of Levy and Juvia were the first ones to arrive at the capital as they all wore excited expressions upon seeing it for the first time. The city was adorned with its beautiful houses and buildings. Streets and alleys were decorated with flowers as to its relation to the city's famous title.

People flocked the streets and wandered around with smiles on their faces as they prepare themselves for the upcoming event. The lively atmosphere is without a doubt, worthy of praise. Something like Magnolia could not be compared to this kind of city and its liveliness.

The group only had their jaws wide open and were fascinated by the city's beautiful view. Natsu and Happy, however, had their eyes darted over to the series of food stalls located around the streets. The scent of food entered their noses that put them into a state of trance. Different aromas flew through the air and the two could not even hold their mouths from drooling any further.

If the city had more strict rules towards its citizen's morals, they would've made a breach of etiquette.

"Foooooood!"

The two shouted in joy as they raised their hands in the air.

"The city is really beautiful, don't you think?" Wendy smiled in awe.

"I never thought that it would be this populated." Erza was left in amazement of the city's lively activity.

"Well, the event is really well-known throughout Fiore so it shouldn't come as a surprise." Gray joined in as he walked towards the group.

The chatters of the people around them reverberated the atmosphere. The city was never devoid of any silence. The harmonious flow of the people's daily lives continued like a never-ending period. Little by little, mages from different guilds also made it to the city and began to explore as well. Natsu could only think about the possibilities of challenging someone right away to show the results of his training. Then again, he must save all his excitement for later just in case he doesn't want to get himself beat up by Erza again.

He also can't wait to meet up with Kagura again. Seven years is enough time for her to become a full-fledged mage. And seeing her big change over the past seven years proves that she probably became one of the strongest mages today.

His thought about her became noticeable as Happy looked at the pinkette with such strange eyes that shows nothing but mischief behind his personality. His paws placed on his mouth as he stared at him with his cheeks puffed.

"What?"

"Pufufu... Nothing."

The blue Exceed snickered underneath his breath. The pinkette still doesn't get the hint as usual as his mind was genuinely confused at Happy's playful remarks on him. Even going back to their time during training, he often looks at him with such strange eyes as if he had done something weird that made him look like that.

Every time he tried to ask, Happy would just brush off the question as if nothing happened. It's really confusing for him. If he had something on his mind, he could just tell him about it rather than just making weird noises at him whenever he got himself into a deep thought.

Even worse, he also mentions Kagura's name out of nowhere if he tried to persist on asking him. It doesn't make sense to him at all.

Why would Kagura be mixed in all of this?

He wanted to train because he wanted to save her and the guild. There's nothing else to it. There was no deeper meaning behind those words. He just wanted to help her like what he always do for his friends. Like her, he also faced the same path and almost got lost in it if not for his friends that called him back.

Revenge is not something to be taken lightly. It is a dangerous path that only leads one's self into ruin. The guilt of taking someone's life out of revenge will prove nothing at all. Instead, only emptiness will remain in those hearts and Natsu didn't want her for that.

Pain assailed in his mind at the thought. His fists balled up tightly as different emotions ran through his head. The thought of her becoming something he didn't want is just overwhelming for him. His joy faded almost instantly as his eyes stared right back on his feet in uncertainty. In the midst of a happy atmosphere, his current expression would be its opposite.

Lucy noticed this and began to ask in worry.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?"

As her voice was heard, the others also took heed at her question, inevitably noticing his troubled look. At the same time, their expressions also turned into worry like a contagious disease. Eventually, his mind caught up and looked back to his friends with a wry smile.

"It's fine... I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

Normally, people would brush it off as nothing except for one person. Erza didn't buy his excuse. Her intuition is as sharp as Mira. She could easily see through his eyes that lacked something in between. His explosive nature is no longer present ever since before they returned from their seven-year gap. Natsu never showed any vigor or any spirit over the past few days. Everyone could not suspect anything due to him forcing a smile every time they noticed him conflicted. His unexpected choice to train alone in the mountains was also one of the evidence that proved something was wrong, however, Erza kept her silence rather than asking him about it.

She knew her position well enough as she had no knowledge regarding his problem. Asking him will only result in feigning ignorance although Erza thought of him to be not that kind of person.

She can't afford to break such a lovely atmosphere between them as a team since they're already here and waiting for the anticipated Grand Magic Games.

At the same time, a murmur outside the group finally broke their attention from the pinkette.

"Tch, Fairy Tail, huh? What are they doing here?"

"Those losers? Just what can they possibly do now? They're the weakest guild now."

"Shh... They might hear you."

Unfortunately, their ears were all able to pick up their scornful remarks towards them as Gray, Lucy and Juvia changed their gazes in a form of glares. Oddly enough, Natsu didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Stop it... There's no point in getting mad over such remarks. Leave them be and focus on our job."

Erza spoke with a stern look as to show her authority and at the same time, keep their heads cool. There is nothing to gain if they tried to fight back. She wanted them to keep their focus on the game and not on such meaningless banter. Her eyes fell over to the silent pinkette who seem to understand the situation and offered no words to him.

Only a strained face was shown from her face until another group met up with the team. It was Gramps and the rest of Asuka's family, namely Bisca and Alzack who greeted them upon their reunion.

"Hoh, it seems like everyone is here. That's great." A gruff voice sounded from Makarov as he slowly made his way over to the group with Asuka sitting above his shoulders. The little girl sported an innocent smile and exuberance combined with the Master's silliness that makes the two a wonderful sight between youths and adults.

"Fairy~ Fairy~ Fairy Tail~!" Asuka sang light-heartedly, adding a refreshing atmosphere between the group.

"It's great to see you, Master."

Erza formally greeted with a knightly bow. Makarov nodded at the gesture before briefly returning back to the subject at hand.

"Well, it seems like everyone's gathered now except for some few it seems," Makarov answered with his one eye closed while the other wandered through the group, scanning the missing familiar faces of his children.

"Mira and the others would be back by tonight so there's still a lot of time before the Preliminaries start,"

Lucy explained. Apparently, they were informed about a preliminary round due to the number of guilds joining this year. The organizers wanted to minimize the number of guild participants for the upcoming games so they devised this plan in order to reduce the numbers at eight teams. However, the regulations of the game are not revealed to them which leaves them with nothing.

It's about expecting the unexpected. Although it's quite strange for them to not reveal it, they had no choice but to comply. It would seem like they're testing their awareness and such as that they should be able to control the situation no matter what obstacles lie in the preliminaries.

"I see... That's good. Then, I guess everyone around here has read the rules of the Grand Magic Games, am I right?"

He quirked his brow in curiosity but his suspicion was confirmed at the unsure faces from the others.

Without the need to explain it to them, Makarov called out Levy who brought a thick book from her magic pouch which stores everything much like Erza's Requip Magic but on a smaller scale for storage purposes. She also took out a pair of Gale glasses in order to speed-read the whole book while also leaving some important rules for the group to follow.

"Okay, according to from the book. There are only three important rules. Rule number one states that a guild master is prohibited in participating the games, except for his or her guild members."

Makarov made a murmur "that's to be expected." before releasing a light grunt and focused his attention on Asuka once again.

"Anyone without the guild's insignia cannot participate and must simply observe throughout the events."

The rule doesn't mean much to them since all of them had their own guild crests thus, moving on to the last rule.

"Each event will remain a secret up until before they begin or announced by the commentators. The rules of the game will be explained at the moment of its revelation to the participants."

Levy lowered the book and drew a glance at the rest of them. Aside from the first two rules, everyone could not understand the meaning behind such a rule. It would be better for everyone if the games were announced right before they could even start. Though it seems like the organizers are probably fond of surprises so it should not be that strange for them, except for the scarlet knight that is.

Her eyes narrowed after hearing the last rule. The concealment of the games is indeed suspicious. After hearing the information about a magic source similar to Zeref, she had to take precautions even if they were in Crocus.

She hid her vigilance as Levy continued.

"Ah, there's also a warning. All participants must return to the lodgings by twelve midnight."

"Seems like they're preparing the preliminaries at that time. Might as well follow the rule and find out what kind of game we are going to have later on."

Gray made a wild grin on his face. His statement was only met with collective nods as they began to talk about the remaining time left. The group went lively as each of them planned their free time as soon as the rules were explained to them.

"Natsu! Natsu! Let's get some fish! I'm really hungry now!"

Happy who couldn't hold the light rumble from his stomach, pulled the dragonslayer from his arm away from the group. The pinkette simply nodded with a cheer before sprinting off into the distance. His troubled expression is finally gone as he wore a cheeky grin along with his partner as they disappeared from the corner, leaving the group with mild satisfaction before looking back to themselves as well.

"Well, Levy and I were going for some sight-seeing. What about you guys?" Lucy spoke her plans with the Script Mage who waited for the others.

"We're also coming if it's not too much of a bother." A shy Wendy muttered silently but the two girls simply nodded at her proposal.

"I'm heading back to Honeybone. I'll try to make sure the place is secured."

Erza finally revealed her vigilant expression. The others sweated at her statement.

"O-Okay... It's not like we're in danger or anything but okay." Levy stuttered.

"Master had some things to settle about the guild registration so we'll meet up on the first day of the games. I'm confident that you guys will make it to the preliminaries."

Bisca offered her regards along with her husband while Makarov closed his eyes with a brief nod. With Asuka enjoying herself from his shoulders, the two parted from the group along with the couple. At the same time, Lucy and Levy also departed from the square while Gray silently trudged on a different path with his hands cupped in his trousers. He adopted an uninterested expression as Juvia followed beside him with a lovely smile thus, earning him a sigh as they went away from the scene.

The scarlet knight was the last one who remained in the spot. She contemplated herself as her friends departed from different directions before finally dragging her feet down to the road leading to their designated lodgings. She wanted everyone to have fun with all the time left before the fight. It helps them to become more confident in themselves no matter how many people discourage them. Erza was fine with that one thought and went away to their lodgings.

* * *

Foods served in Crocus are indeed high-class and exotic. Natsu and Happy dug into many stores to try out any delicious looking food they would come across. The city was full of people and the atmosphere was still as vibrant as ever.

The duo spent their time wandering the streets, gazing at the overgrown flowers from the walls of the houses and buildings. It's bizarre decoration made it look like an ancient city at a glance. Even the streets and flower shops were all common from every street they came across.

"There are so many flowers. Even the roads are decorated with it."

Happy awed in delight as he flew right beside his partner with a cheery attitude. Natsu simply wore a smile on his face as the two walked further.

"Yeah... I really wonder what kind of mages we are going up against"

Natsu's thought focused back on the anticipated event. The thought of marveling the city's beauty was completely forgotten. At the same time, Happy soon followed along the flow of their conversation.

"Well, Sabertooth would be our likely opponent since they were known to be the strongest guild in Fiore today."

"Hnnn... Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus is participating too, right?"

"Yep. Apparently, the two of them were second and third just after Sabertooth. We might be able to fight with Lyon and the others as well."

"Gray's friend, huh? I'm getting fired up!"

He grinned wide at the thought of a confrontation between rivals.

Soon afterward, a loud shout was heard from a nearby square as multiple bystanders stood in curiosity at the sudden commotion.

"A fight!"

Words transmitted to the pinkette's ears as more people gathered on the spot where the fight was currently taking place. To the dragonslayer's thought, it's a perfect opportunity for him to take part of such event since Erza was nowhere to be found. In addition, his excitement grew instantaneously as he ignored their way towards another food stall and simply went to the direction where the fight was currently happening.

Happy only complained at the sudden change of attention and inevitably followed the pinkette towards the scene.

"Natsu! What about our food?!" His cries remained unheard as Natsu pushed further to the crowd.

"We'll get to that later. I need to see this!"

They waded through the crowd as the sounds of fighting became louder. Natsu could count about ten people in the fray but he has yet to find out who they were against with. The number of people watching from the sidelines made it hard for him to push any further so he decided to crawl underneath. His attention to his Exceed was left behind together with his presence and only focused on getting to the center.

As he made it past the crowd, the fight was already over. Ten people were already on the ground with multiple injuries. One of them even tried to fight back despite being on the ground until a stomp was delivered onto his stomach, shifting the pinkette's eyes to the two victors of the fight.

Two unfamiliar figures stood atop from the scene while looking down towards their pathetic opponents. Natsu could easily see through the gap of their powers against the ones who challenged them in the first place. The crowd around them stood in awe while also recognizing the two's identities.

A couple of "Uuoo's" were heard from the crowd as the two spoke their opponent's fight in disappointment.

"Oi, oi... Is that all you've got? I'm just getting warmed up."

"This is useless..."

The two males uttered with conceit. Their words contained arrogance and seem to disrespect their opponents despite the overwhelming gap of fighting experience. Accompanied by them were two small looking figures that Natsu recognized as Exceeds.

"This is a total joke. To think you would win against Sting-kun." The red cat boasted as he stood beside the blond haired man in confidence. Natsu identified the male as Sting due to the Exceed's words.

"Fro thinks so too."

"Is that all? I was hoping you guys would put up a fight. Guess I was wrong." Sting's face contorted into a smug grin as he looked around the crowd of people who began to recognize the two after hearing one of their names from the cat.

"Those are the dragons of Sabertooth!"

"Sting and Rogue!"

More collective murmurs resounded from the crowd as the names of the two were heard and immediately feared as they stumbled into two mages from the strongest guild. Natsu on the other hand finally stood up amongst the crowd and somehow lost his interest to join. Moreover, due to the aftermath of the fight and the crowd's recognition to the two.

He was about to walk back until the two males noticed his presence among the crowd and could only shot their eyes wide open in the process.

"Natsu Dragneel?" Sting was the first one who called his name. The fire dragonslayer glanced back with an uninterested look as the rest of the crowd also turned their eyes towards him in surprise.

"Salamander? Fairy Tail's Salamander?"

"Who's that?"

"You're kidding, right? That's Salamander! He's famous for destroying almost everything wherever he goes."

Natsu felt a vein popping out from his head after hearing the last statement. He hasn't done anything ever since coming back from the seven-year gap and yet people are no spreading bad rumors about him. Well at least, that's what he thought. Most of the claims about him are undeniably true.

If titles were such a huge matter, both him and the two would balance out in terms of popularity, respect, and fear.

"Hah? You know me?" Natsu drew a curious look as the Sting approached him with excitement.

"So the rumors about you joining the Grand Magic Games are true after all!"

At the same time, Happy finally made it towards the pinkette but not long before he was taken back by surprise in the presence of two Exceeds standing in the midst of the two. Even the two were also taken by surprise at his appearance.

"A cat?! Exceed?!"

"What's with that cat and its idiotic face?"

If Happy drew a stunned look, the other two stared at him with repulsiveness.

"Hey!" Of course, the blue Exceed wouldn't take their expression seriously but their words seemed to have ticked him off for sure though not in a hateful way as he gives a scolding remark.

On the other hand, Natsu looked at the two in confusion as they stared right back at him with anticipation. For some reason, the three of them felt a tense atmosphere building up between them until Natsu asked for the first time towards them.

"I'm sorry but do I know you two?"

His question somewhat stunned them as if he was trying to say something funny just now. Eventually, their mind caught up as Sting and Rogue regained their composure to answer his question.

"It can't be helped that you don't know about us yet. After all, you were gone for like seven years, am I correct?"

Natsu immediately took it as an offense after realizing the intended implication behind his words. His eyes pierced his with a condescending look but the Natsu responded with the same fierce look as he finally shifted his attention towards the two, specifically to the blond guy.

"Ah?"

Sting noticed his intimidation as he slightly backed away with a mocking expression.

"Acnologia... You're the dragonslayer who couldn't defeat a dragon, right? Then what's the point of being a dragonslayer."

The name immediately caused Natsu to lock his fists tightly as he tried to keep his cool while also holding the urge to punch him away from his face. He couldn't stand his mocking face directed towards him. More importantly, ridiculing him of his past for not being able to take down Acnologia.

"Yeah? What about it?! Are you looking for a fight?" Natsu shot a glare towards them but Sting simply chuckled at his response while Rogue stood behind him, watching.

"I'm not looking for a fight, Natsu-san. I simply pointed out your weakness just so you won't need to repeat it when that time comes again."

"Sting..." Rogue called out his name with a word of warning.

"It's alright, Rogue... I'm doing this since he's a dragonslayer just like us."

Once again, Natsu's growing enmity was halted at another revelation from the two. His fists softened while sporting a surprised expression towards them.

"Dragonslayers... Don't tell me–"

"That's right. We're dragonslayers just like you, Natsu-san. Well, I guess you could call us true dragonslayers. After all, we'd probably be able to defeat Acnologia."

The way he implied his claims made Natsu return back to his previous expression. Their boasts about taking down Acnologia was ridiculous since he witnessed it firsthand. The terrifying display of power he showed to them that day proves that Acnologia is beyond anything that he could imagine. It was the first time he felt so powerless and small against another powerful being.

And Natsu admitted it to himself. He can't possibly beat a dragon like that even right now.

"Did your dragons disappear in the year X777 too?"

Natsu asked but the two simply chuckled at his response as if they find it silly to them.

"Ah... Well, not exactly."

"Let's tell him the truth then." Their responses made him confused as the two immediately changed their expression into a dark and merciless grin.

"The dragons that taught us dragonslaying magic... We killed them with our own hands in order to become true dragonslayers."

After revealing their foster dragons' fate, Natsu immediately felt anger. His body reacted almost instantly but he suppressed himself as he balled up his fists as a result. Although it does not relate to him, the thought of killing your own parents just for the sake of power is not something he would let pass by.

"Hoh? So now you feel angry about us for killing our parents. The only reason why we're different because you don't have the guts to do it." Sting mocked.

"Why... Why would you kill them? They're your parents!?"

"Why you ask? Because it's the only way to become true dragonslayers. We waited until the time where we would defeat Acnologia with our own powers. You are not fitted to become a dragonslayer just like us. There is nothing more than you can do now, Natsu-san. We are the new generation of dragonslayers who will replace the old generation."

"You say it like that just because you never faced him one time and survived!"

Snapping him from his thoughts, Natsu looked at Happy who defended him as he shouted in defiance against their arrogance.

"Natsu isn't weak! He's not someone who would want to stay weak all this time. You say weakness is a bad thing because you think that it's not acceptable! Natsu admits that he's not strong as anybody else but he works hard to surpass those stronger than him! He acknowledges his weakness because he knew that he can try harder to become the one who would protect those friends beside him!"

There was a mix of determination and anger present in his face as he looked at the two dragonslayers with conviction. He understood how Natsu had gone through all that and even showed his very best to stand against such a powerful monster.

He'd seen him train to the very best and honed his skills to become stronger in order to protect those he cared the most. He understands his powerlessness and simply supported him all the way because he believed in him. Happy couldn't just let it slide just like that. He couldn't stand anyone mocking his partner even though he was trying so hard to train.

His emotions rushed forth like a huge flood as he voiced out his feelings towards them with a firm gaze. And Natsu could only stare in mild surprise towards his Exceed in wonder. He was already on the verge of tears just by saying those words to them.

"Happy..."

"Typical excuse for a weakling who doesn't want to admit they know their place."

Sting swatted away his words like it was nothing and looked at the Exceed with anticipation.

"If you think he's strong then how about you show me what he's really of?"

"Sting... We're not here for a fight." Rogue wanted to intervene but was immediately cut off by him.

"Don't worry. If he could show me if he has the guts to–" He stopped as flames suddenly burst around the pinkette, halting his statement after seeing the change of atmosphere around them. Even the crowd instinctively backed away from the vicinity as they felt the temperature rose up from the flames. Sting and Rogue along with their Exceeds shot their eyes in caution as Natsu simply shook his head, shadowing his expression but not long before his voice showed its true intent.

"Very well... I'll answer you not because I wanted to but because I can't stand anyone making fun of Happy." He growled as his eyes pierced through their gazes with anger.

Drawing his fist back, Natsu summoned his flames as they swirled violently towards it. The surge of power was immediately felt as Sting and Rogue stood in shock at the vague image of a red dragon glaring down on them with fury. It is as if they were facing against a dragon, not a dragonslayer.

The magical pressure was immense and everyone braced themselves from the spell if not for an approaching figure that stopped the pinkette from releasing his power by patting his shoulder and calming him down with her soothing voice.

"You shouldn't pick a fight to these kinds of people, Natsu." A familiar voice brought him back from his fury and immediately returned to reality as he looked around and saw the person he was familiar with.

"K-Kagura?" Natsu voiced out her name to which she smiled in response. At the same time, Happy also noticed the woman's appearance as his face lit up a smile afterward.

"It seems like I made it just in time... You should stop, Natsu. If the organizers find out about this, they might disqualify your guild for causing a commotion. That goes the same for you two, Sabertooth." She answered with a scolding remark towards Natsu but shifted into a cold and uncaring one towards the other party.

Of course, Sting and Rogue had their pride over their heads so noticing her cold gaze is an insult to them.

"Just who are you to interrupt us–" Sting was cut off when Kagura unleashed a colder and more hostile look towards him that somewhat threatened him. Her gaze was a sign warning to him as if he felt like he's not going to come alive if he tried to mess with this woman. Her eyes were gazing at him like she was looking at his soul with a killing intent. And that made him uncertain to continue further.

Understanding their halted advance towards them, Kagura's face softened as soon as she turned towards Natsu and Happy.

"Come... There's no need to waste your time towards these people."

With her left hand on her sheathed sword, she took hold of his hand and slowly dragged him away from the scene. Happy followed as well after seeing the two depart away the crowd, leaving the surrounding people in puzzled looks. On the other hand, Sting and Rogue wore expressions of shock and humiliation after their encounter with the swordswoman. Her presence was something not to be taken lightly of due to the fact that she carried a murderous intent, judging from her gaze towards them. Something tells them that she won't hesitate no matter the circumstances if they tried to provoke her.

And in just like that, the heated atmosphere faded like a burnt out candle from the wind.

* * *

Natsu didn't say anything and rattled his questions inside his head as his hand is being held by Kagura who was still dragging him further away from the scene. Happy flew beside him with the same predicament as both of them failed to say anything about her sudden appearance. There are no conversations between them and simply let silence assail within their atmosphere.

He looked down on his hand where it's connected with hers. A warm and gentle feeling crept over to his heart. It was soothing and reassuring as if her cold and strict gaze towards Sting and Rogue never existed within her at all. For some reason, he felt his cheeks slowly paint in red just by thinking about it.

After all, Kagura is a really beautiful person. No man could ever resist the same feeling if they happen to be as close to her.

Also, the way she was leading him is kinda misleading due to the number of people looking at them with curious eyes. It is as if they were looking like a couple at a glance. Happy was the first one to realize it.

Unbeknownst to them, Kagura also tried to suppress her blush as she noticed the eyes of the people staring at them with such surprised looks. Fortunately, her hair managed to help her hide her embarrassment and simply went on to prevent Natsu from noticing it.

I mean, she never touched a man before except for him that is. It's actually her first time to have held someone's hand by her own initiative. Maybe it was out on a whim because of his current situation earlier.

No one surely knows whether it was intentional or not.

.

.

Moments later, they finally stopped. There are fewer people in their location as Natsu looked at the swordswoman in confusion. Happy also stopped while looking at her as well.

"Umm... Kagura?"

The girl slightly jolted at the mention of her name. At that moment, she finally let go of her hand and glanced back to him with an embarrassed look. Their faces met each other for a moment as Natsu saw her red cheeks and her doubtful eyes that won't look straight at him for some reason.

"I-It's been awhile, Natsu."

Kagura managed to speak through with a stuttering response.

"It's good to see you, Kagura."

"How are you? It's been a long while since we last met."

"Yeah, me too."

"Kaguraaaa-chaan~!"

As their conversation started, Happy flew to the girl in an instant with a tearful joy. Kagura was taken aback from his way of addressing her name but she set is aside and simply welcomed the Exceed in her arms. Letting her sword hang on her waist, she embraced Happy who landed his head to her chest with affection.

Her moment with Natsu was briefly forgotten as she gently stroke the Exceed's head to show her company towards the happy Exceed.

"It's been awhile, Happy."

For most of the people, Kagura would never be the type of person who would actually do such a thing. Even to her close friends, she never displayed such a soft side except for these two. It's probably the reason why she dragged them away from a place full of people just to show her true self whenever she meets the two. Like a secret meeting between people though not in a romantic way it seems. And in just like that, Natsu saw another side of her today. His thoughts about her dark path were momentarily left behind. He sported a smile towards them until Kagura noticed his satisfied gaze.

"Natsu. You just thought of something weird."

Her eyes immediately turned cold towards him as if she saw something disgusting from his mind. His body stiffened and started to sweat in fear due to the terrifying look. As expected of Kagura, she really had the same aura as Erza, but more dangerous to be exact.

"N-Nothing..."

Pretending ignorance was too late. Natsu sweated further as Kagura looked at him in suspicion. To escape from the unhappy gaze, the dragonslayer whistled to himself while looking away with a poor excuse. Hidden to them, Happy let out his usual teasing remark.

Another awkward silence befell on the two until Natsu changed the topic.

"Why are you here by the way?"

The swordswoman kept silent at first but her mind eventually caught up to his question and simply spoke.

"Well, my guild also wanted to participate. I was only forced to enter because they wanted me to join."

"Hnnn..."

Natsu adopted a curious face while also looking at her. Kagura slightly felt cautious to his eyes. She never met someone who would stare at her for such a long time so this kind of feeling was new to her. And if they do it with a different motive, they were treated with a powerful smack from her sheathed sword. But it was Natsu who was staring at her this time. Despite his innocent eyes, her heart immediately throbbed a bit in which she finds it confusing.

Unable to stand his stare, she spoke as though she was asking him if he found something strange about her features. After all, a woman still had her insecurities no matter how much they've changed.

"W-What?" Her flustered face shows her embarrassment and her voice somehow got him shifting his eyes directly to her face.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just curious about what kind of guild you're currently joining in. I've never seen any of your guild mates before."

"Oh, that... It would seem like they wanted to explore the city so I let them."

"You didn't join them?"

"Well, I'm not actually fond of exploring places so I just wandered here on my own."

"Hnnn..."

Again, Natsu drew another curious look, this time, towards the sky in wonder. Kagura tilted her head in confusion but she momentarily attended to the Exceed who was still in her arms. They sat on a bench as several people walk past by them. The two started to talk more about themselves since they haven't told much about each other during their brief reunion back at the beach. At that moment, the two also began to wander from all places of the cities. Happy was delighted while the two enjoyed his cheerfulness as they went on. They even started talking about their guilds and their differences which left both sides to be surprised. Natsu and Happy were the first one to be surprised due to her guild being an all-female guild. I mean, this is the first time they've heard such a guild because they never encountered one before so it's quite a surprising news for them.

"S-So... your guild does some kinds of girly stuff?" Natsu lacked the words to describe their guild's activities but she understood it but not long before she stifled a giggle from his silly question.

"You could say that but most of the girls are competent mages so don't mistake every one of them to be soft. You might regret it later." She warned.

"O-Okay... I'll keep that in mind."

"Anyways, there's something I'd like to ask you, Natsu."

"Hnn...? Sure, what is it?"

"Do you know someone named Erza in your guild?"

Her question slightly made the two confused but Natsu complied to her without hesitation as he pondered for a moment to think.

"Well, there aren't many Erzas on our guild but you might referring to Erza Scarlet."

He answered with attentiveness while sending Kagura into a moment of pondering as her head slightly shook down with her hand sticking onto her chin with a deep thought. Noticing this, Natsu and Happy immediately drew a puzzled look as they saw her thinking something. Her smile disappeared almost instantly and replaced with a serious gaze.

"Is something wrong, Kagura?"

"U-Uh, no... Nothing's wrong. I'm just... thinking of something. It is nothing something to be worried about."

Natsu's voice somehow snapped her back to reality as her eyes blinked for a second before regaining her attention towards the two. For a moment there, she answered absent-mindedly as if she was sent into another world without knowing what happened earlier. Despite her warm smile returning once again, Natsu felt something was off during that time when she thought about Erza. However, he decided to set it aside just to prevent their happy atmosphere together.

Without even knowing, the day had finally turned into night as the sun slowly descends from the horizon and darkness began to eat away its last light from the skies. Natsu and Kagura went together on a square where they finally ended their time together as they prepared to go back to their respective lodgings. The number of people that populated the city was immediately emptied. Only the sound of the fountain nearby reverberated from the silent streets as light and other lacrimas shone from the buildings where the rest of the activities were continued.

"We'll see you later in the games, Kagura." Natsu sounded confident as she adopted a warm smile towards him.

"Likewise... Don't you dare lose on the preliminaries, Natsu."

Her voice sounded like a scolding remark but in truth, she was hoping to meet him again. This time, on the Domas Flau where they would compete with each other. She felt a sense of anticipation since she also wanted to challenge him in a fair combat. Natsu noticed her feelings and simply nodded before the two finally went on their way back to Honeybone while Kagura returned back to her designated lodgings as well. Their distances grew wide but Kagura silently glanced back on his fleeting figure with her hand rested on her chest with a deep thought.

Meeting him again has nothing to do with her actions. She was sure of that. A smile crept across her face before her heart felt at peace and went back to her previous direction again. For the first time ever, she believed on such a thing called fate.

* * *

Natsu and Happy eventually reached their lodgings as the sign of Honeybone was plastered on the wood beside the building. They went inside and eventually met up with the rest of their team who are already inside and probably waiting for the two to come back.

"You're late!" Lucy started out with a scolding reply as the two made their way inside. The others also did the same, except for Wendy that is.

"Sorry... we didn't notice."

Looking at his lack of energy to reply back, the blonde-haired mage simply sighed in response. Her eyes closed for a moment before shifting it towards the redhead who is sitting on her bed in silence. Gray, on the other hand, is minding his own business within the group while Wendy held Carla in her arms to wait for the upcoming preliminaries.

"Well, enough of that. At least, we all have ourselves in the team. We would only just have to wait for the time."

Erza who had her guard up for some reason turned towards the ticking clock. Only a few more minutes till 12:00. No one sure knows what's going to happen but they'll have to prepare themselves since the preliminaries are completely random and unspecified.

After a few minutes, a knock on the door was heard as it slowly opened, revealing two familiar figures coming into view in which everyone recognized at a glance.

"Elfman! Lisanna!" A couple of smiles were seen from the group as the two greeted them back with the same expression.

"It's been awhile, everyone."

"I brought some refreshments. Although it's a bit late but help yourselves. You're gonna need it for the preliminaries."

Elfman carried a case of drinks from his hands and presented them down to the group.

"Thanks... How's the training? I bet you guys got a lot stronger." Gray asked.

"Well, we kinda made a bad choice for training in the mountains. That's why I didn't get to reach in time for the selection."

Elfman frowned a bit but not long the others tried to cheer him up in the process. It's not like they're not going stay on the sidelines through the rest of the games. Every guild needs a substitute if one of the players were injured or recovering from the last fight. Fairy Tail has a lot of reserved members which gives them a huge advantage over the rest.

At least, that's what Erza explained to them later on which gives him a slight bit of hope of joining with them soon.

"I wonder what kind of preliminaries we are facing tonight." Natsu wondered.

"If I had to guess, it's probably an elimination round where you have to defeat other guilds who participated this year. From what I've heard, over a hundred guilds have signed for this year's annual event and that the organizers wanted to reduce it to only eight teams so it's going to be that hard." Lucy explained.

The others hung their heads in realization while maintaining their usual conversations with each other. There's still a lot of time before 12:00 so the group enjoyed their free time with the others and talked a lot about their training and stuff.

.

.

.

After a few more minutes, the clock finally ticks to its last second. Everyone had ceased their conversations with each other and had their eyes staring at the clock as it finally crosses to its designated time. A small bell echoed from the clock. The atmosphere surrounding them was wrapped in silence and tense for some reason as if they expecting something that would happen.

And then...

It finally appeared.

 _"Good morning to everyone and all of Fiore!"_

A perky voice resounded from the outside as Natsu and the rest immediately looked at the window and felt rather stunned at the sight before them. A large pumpkin mascot was floating above the city with multiple spotlights shining on every side. A circular platform was seen below its feet where it was standing.

"It's huge!" Natsu and Happy shot their eyes wide open at the mascot.

Mages from different lodgings looked at the skies in confusion as the mascot begun his announcement.

 _"As you, all have heard. In order to reduce the participating teams from 113 down to 8, we will now begin our preliminary event."_

Normally, mages would rather converse with each other about the announcement but Team Fairy Tail seemed to have understood the situation and patiently watched the giant mascot in the air as it resumed its announcements. Erza, on the other hand, had her suspicions due to the fact of the organizers for planning a secretive plan on the first day. Although it would seem nothing big of a deal, the warning that they got from Crime Sorciere the other day still puts them in caution.

 _"Every year, more and more guild participated in the event which gives a good sign that the games are getting more popular. Unexpectedly, we received a huge number of guilds participating compared to last year so we've brought the final number of competing teams down to 8."_

 _"Now, it is time we show you our preliminary event!"_

As the pumpkin drew his finger up into the air, the lodgings suddenly trembled and started to move as the group shot their eyes open in surprise. Gray looked down from the window and saw the ground below seemingly getting farther. His eyes soon shifted on his surroundings and saw the other lodgings having the same transformation. A gear-like structure was seen from below the buildings and had brought the lodging up through the air.

"W-What the hell is this?"

"The lodgings were transformed?"

Their confusion was left unanswered as their eyes soon shifted towards sight before them. Natsu and the others had their jaws dropped down to the floor while also getting pop-eyed from the unusual sight before them.

Series of land masses floated in the air like scattered pieces of land that lost their gravity and were simply uplifted from the ground. No one sure knows how it appeared but it definitely made them completely shocked at such a wonderful spectacle. Located from center was a massive tower that reaches as high up to the skies. Its size was so large that it roughly matches half of the size of Crocus, resulting a huge shadow that looms over the center of the city itself.

Even the other guilds were astounded by this and could only hold their breaths in amazement until the mascot resumed his announcement over to the rest of the teams.

 _"You will all now compete with each other. The goal is the tower right before you all. The event requires all 5 members and must reach inside the tower. However, going inside it is just the beginning. There would be a series of labyrinths located inside the tower and you all must work together in order to find the goal at the top."_

 _"Feel free to use any magic you like. There are no restrictions. Oh, and one more thing, we take no responsibility loses their life in the tower."_

The explanation somehow puts everyone in protest.

"That's too much! Not only we have to deal with the land masses, we also need to solve our way up to that tower?"

"It's the preliminary event. They must've planned this in order to reduce those 113 guilds down to 8. It's should be expected that it would be this hard but I can't possibly imagine just how much magic was used in this event." Erza pondered.

 _"The Grand Magic Games' Preliminary Event! Tower of Babel! HAS BEGUN!"_

The event has started and the race towards the tower has already been set. Natsu and the others looked back to the other two Strauss Siblings along with Happy and Carla behind them.

"Good luck! We hope that you would make it to the top!" Lisanna cheered.

"Be careful out there, Wendy."

"Show those people what it means to be a real man!"

"Go get 'em, Natsu!"

Their cheers and emotions were expressed and the group only nodded to each other before looking back at the huge tower before them. A smirk crept on its way to his lips as Natsu punched his fists together in determination.

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

 **A/N: And stop. The chapter ends here and the next one would feature a lot of battles and other scenes regarding their arrival to the preliminaries. This is the deviation I thought of aside from Sky Labyrinth. What do you guys think? The event consisted of huge land masses that floated out from the sky with a huge tower located the center. It has two stages, the one on the land masses which features a lot traveling towards the center with some obstacles along the way and the interior of the tower which had a series of labyrinths. It's a two-stage event that everyone must take so it would be long.**

 **Anyways, thanks again for patiently waiting for this chapter. I'll try to update the next time I'm able to. Leave a review and tell me what you think about the chapter so far. I'd appreciate it. See you guys in the next chapter ^^**

 **\- wiErD SpeCtrumz blacking out… … …**


	6. Unexpected Encounter

**A/N: Heya! Wassup guys! wiErD here and I've got the next chapter for you guys.**

 **Hope ya like it! Have Fun and Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or any of its elements... All goes to Hiro Mashima. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- Unexpected Encounter -**

Floating land masses hovered above the capital as the preliminaries began its initial stages. All selected team members that represented each guild are now facing the floating tower located at the center of the floating islands. They could only watch in awe as the magnificent view of the levitating land masses continues to baffle them in amazement.

No one could've really anticipated for something like this to happen. It's probably a one in a lifetime scenery only. To be able to witness such an event that had the power to hold these lands up high into the sky without any restraint.

That's some pretty serious use of magic right there.

Not only that, there's also that huge tower which is the center of all it.

From the outside, it looks like a simple tower but what's interesting is its interior. The tower is a huge maze which features eight different exits for remaining guilds to participate in the first day of the Grand Magic Games.

These exits can only be located at the very top of the tower itself.

So far, this has been the most difficult preliminaries up to date by the organizers of the event.

Even the same mages who participated last year seemed rather dumbfounded at the revelation of the event.

The goal is simple really,

Make your way towards the tower and dismantle any of the rival guilds that stand in your way. It's a race against time.

There are only eight slots needed for the hundred guilds that participated in this year's festival so everyone should make haste towards those eight exits in order to ensure their position as the represented guild to participate in the week-long Grand Magic Games.

Members of the A-Team stood in anticipation as soon as the preliminaries started their event. Multiple mages from other lodges took off early as they sprinted down along with their members towards the floating island with haste.

Every one of them didn't waste any second as they focused their objective on the huge tower in front of them.

The battle for the eight slots has finally begun.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

A fiery voice lit up the group in excitement as Natsu pumped his fists together while watching the rest of the guilds make their way to the center. His urge to punch anyone in the face was higher than ever.

"Well, it looks like this is gonna have some fun!"

Gray came along with the same confident smirk on his face.

Erza and the rest of the girls were elated at the boy's energetic attitude as they all wore determined looks.

"Let's head out! We're now representing the pride of our guild! We will show everyone that Fairy Tail is finally back and kicking again!"

Erza shouted with a sword at hand.

"YEAH!"

"Good luck, everyone!"

"Go get 'em, Natsu!"

Cheers from Lisanna and the others were heard from behind as the group sprinted down towards the floating island.

Mages near their starting point were treated with a dose of dragonslayer magic as Natsu slammed his fist down to the ground with great force and tenacity.

Torrents of fire erupted everywhere, blowing the unfortunate mages from the far distance.

A huge dust cloud kicked up in the air where the group landed as their opponents waited in anticipation. Their faces adopted frightened look towards them, seeing that how most of their members were blown away in the fight. They pretty much don't stand a chance against them.

"It's them! Fairy Tail! Don't let them get past us!"

Even so, they tried to retaliate with the same determination as them.

"You're not getting past no one!"

Natsu's voice boomed from the dust before revealing himself as he dashed straight into one of the mages, knocking him out with his flame-coated elbow.

Several eyes turned towards him in surprise but then, four more mages erupted from the dust and began taking them down by surprise as well.

"What the–"

Their voice was only cut in mid-sentence as they were attacked by a hail of swords and ice from all directions.

Two figures instantly swoop past the crowd of mages waiting for them as Gray and Erza quickly dismantled them with quick succession.

"Aaaaacccckkkk–!"

"Sorry but we're not intent of backing off this time!" Gray spoke.

From the other side, Lucy and Wendy also utilized their magic as they greeted their opponents with the same manner.

Both girls quickly dealt their opponents as Lucy used Taurus as their main offensive force with Wendy supporting with her buffs towards the two.

"Fairy Tail will be taking that number one spot!" Lucy shouted.

"I got your back, Lucy-san!"

The two easily got their quick victory over the mages who lay down on the ground with multiple injuries, inflicted by their magic. They later regrouped along with Natsu who is already at the front, taking down the mages blocking their path towards the tower.

"Come on, guys! So slow..."

Natsu spoke as the group managed to reunite with him in battle.

"Shut it, Flame-brain! We're handling the situation right on the pace!"

Of course, Gray wouldn't stand to his rival's remark and immediately would get themselves another heated argument.

"Huh!? What did you say, Ice-prick?! I got most of the people here while you sit your ass down dealing small fries!"

"Hah! I got more mages than you!"

"No, I counted way more than you had!"

"You wanna go?!"

Several sweatdrops and facepalms went over to the three females as they watched them bicker once more.

Even in the face of the preliminary event, these two always find their time to argue with each other.

"Not this again..."

Lucy shook her head in pain but immediately stopped as she noticed the scarlet knight silently making her way towards the two.

Fear instantly struck her at an instant along with Wendy as they watched her stood between their argument.

"CUT IT OUT!"

By quickly grabbing both their heads, Erza had her way of punishment towards the two as their argument quickly ended with a painful headache.

Leaving only a cold stare towards them, Natsu and Gray realized that they forgot about the redhead.

"S-Sorry, Erza..."

They both stammered as the scarlet knight took a brief sigh.

Shifting her eyes away from the two, she began to take a good observation towards their surroundings.

"Anyways, we should focus on how we should make our way to that tower."

"The announcer said something a labyrinth inside it. Even if we managed to reach the tower, we still have to solve our way towards to one of the eight exits located there."

Lucy joined with the speculation.

"Not to mention that it's completely hazardous which means it doesn't matter to the organizers if someone got lost or die in that place," Gray added.

True enough, the organizers did announce something like that during their introduction of the preliminaries. They could've just said something about disqualification but they didn't.

For some reason, they implemented that warning just to scare them or that they might have some other purpose behind that warning.

Whatever the case may be, it was a pretty twisted logic to explain.

Silence coated the whole area until Natsu broke it off with a shout.

"It doesn't matter what they say towards this event. We'll just have to take that spot and finish it once and for all in order for the others to not get that same fate!"

At times of uncertainty and doubt, Natsu would try to bring out his best impression towards the situation. He, too, can't accept that kind of rule that doesn't regard the importance of one's life but he had no other choice in the matter.

It's not like he's belittling the other guilds.

He doesn't have the power to change the rule and thought that if the event ended early then, there won't be any casualties.

The others lit up with warm smiles as they heard him talking. Aside from unusual suggestion from the pinkette, they also don't want anything like that to happen to the others. All of them carried a value of someone's life regardless of what they are to them.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get going!"

Erza urged as the rest shouted in a unified 'Yes' before continuing their way down to the huge tower.

In a far distance, a mysterious figure appeared out of thin air as he silently watched the group make their way towards the tower with haste.

Due to the lack of light that surrounds the place except for the moonlight, only a dark smile was plastered on his face before vanishing into the wind as the event continues.

..

..

* * *

..

..

As the group slowly reaches to the center, they were met with more heavy resistance as all mages from all around Fiore compete against each other for the spot.

The entire field surrounding the tower has become a battlefield with every guild shooting their magic against each other.

It was a growing carnage out there.

Natsu and the others arrived as well but momentarily stopped at the far end of a cliff just a few meters away from the large battlefield.

Their eyes wandered through several mages fighting intensely at each other in hopes of carrying their own respective guilds to the eight selected slots.

Even though it was supposed to be a race for those slots, the sight resembled nothing but a total war as more mages fell at the loss from the other which piles up more casualties throughout the event.

"Man, these people are really intent on securing those eight positions. Just look at them, fighting each other to the death."

Gray could not help but speak about the carnage around him.

"We gotta slip past them somehow. We should save our strength once we get inside the tower. I doubt the organizers didn't imply their warning just outside of this event. They probably anticipated this and wanted to exhaust every other guild in this area before they could even reach inside."

Erza analyzed as she pondered at the unfolding situation. The others agreed as well, showing their unified nod towards the redhead.

"Well, Erza's got the order. Let's get–"

Just Natsu was about to finish, his eyes suddenly caught up a distant magic beam from the distance. His body spun around towards the blue-haired dragonslayer in which the beam was directed at.

"Wendy!"

The blue-haired dragonslayer was only left in utter surprise as she found herself tackled close to the elder dragonslayer as they jumped out of the way before the beam could even hit them.

A cloud of dust and rubble kicked up, as a result, prompting the other three to jump away as well, breaking their formation before trying to reaffirm their situation over to the two.

"Natsu!/Wendy!" They shouted in worry but Natsu's warning was only sent back to them as soon as the attack subsided.

"We got company!"

And in just a moment, three mages swoop past above them as they swiped their hands in mid-air, creating three magic circles in front of them and then aimed it towards the three.

"Not a chance!"

Gray clasped his hands together as cold mist surrounded him and cast his spell quickly before the three.

 **"Ice-Make: Shield!"**

With a shout, the mage formed an ice shield in a shape of a dome around the group just as the three shot their magic towards them.

The spells were easily deflected and left the assailants in shock as soon as they saw their attack didn't put a dent on the group.

The ice shield suddenly breaks into tiny shards as Erza shot up to the skies to the meet the three in her Heaven's Wheel armor.

Two swords were seen on both her hands as she easily sliced their assailants in a pentagram formation without giving them a single moment to recover.

 **"Heaven's Wheel: Pentagram Sword!"**

"Aaaaagh–!"

"Gaaaaaaahh–!"

The fight was finished as the three figures fell out from the skies and crashed to the ground like dead flies as Erza managed to knock them out easily.

Lucy and Gray also regained their composure and had their guard up as they looked around for any ambush in their vicinity.

On the other hand, Natsu finally recovered as well as having Wendy safe in his arms who is still a bit dumbfounded at the unfolding scene.

"That was close..." He breathed out a sigh of relief as he loosened his hold on the flustered bluenette and helped her stand up afterward.

"You alright?"

"A-Ah yes... T-Thank you, Natsu-san..."

Wendy gave a stuttering reply in which made him nod in response before turning back to his other teammates who walked their way towards them.

"Anyone else got injured?" The pinkette asked.

"No, we're fine... That was a close call back then. If you hadn't got Wendy out of the way, the beam would've injured her pretty bad." Lucy called out.

"We're also fine here... Just a slight bit of shock for her, though," Natsu reassured as he looked at the sky dragonslayer in relief.

"Well leaving that aside, what was that just now?"

"It looks like some kind of ambush... Despite the event featuring a lot of confrontations from the other guilds, we should've expected something like this too."

Erza cut through their conversation as she walked her way towards them with a cautious look on her face.

She already donned her Heaven's Wheel armor as swords floated behind her in a circular formation, ready to fly out for any danger that comes close to their vicinity.

"What do you mean?" The others looked at her with confusion.

"Well, given that this event was about making your way towards the tower and claiming the spots, there's also bound that there would be some who might try to hinder the other from entering it..." She explained.

"Isn't that a bit unfair? Having two or more guilds fighting together to prevent us from progressing any further is a bit uncalled for..." Lucy asked.

"Yeah...! And from the looks of it, these members have no relation to us or to Fairy Tail. How could they be easily tracking us and waiting for the right time to strike when we're at our weakest?" Gray added.

"I don't know about the case... but it seems like someone out there is probably trying to prevent us from entering the games or rather, making us lose in this preliminary event to ensure our loss of opportunity to participate this year." Erza added.

Several heads suddenly shook in caution as their face immediately adopted a rather serious and grave look.

"You mean... someone is trying to prevent Fairy Tail from getting the slots?" Lucy realized.

"It seems likely so... It's probably also the reason why they targeted Wendy in the first place in order to dismantle our group from participating further in the event."

"Which means?"

"Teams must reach the exits in full condition. Even if we managed to reach one of the exits inside the tower, we can't take the slots if one of us is unable to proceed further to the event... We should tread carefully and watch each other's backs, got it?"

"YES!"

They can't stay hidden for too long now, seeing that they were just attacked earlier by other mages. It's probably best to keep moving forward since time is also of the essence in this event.

Even with a huge-scale battle going on around the place, there's always a huge chance that one or two teams successfully avoided the conflict and are probably heading their way towards the tower itself.

Applying the same tactic would be best for the whole group but Natsu could not help but feel frustrated of not letting loose in this kind of event.

As much as he wanted to head out and beat the crap of everybody out there, he'll need to save his energy for the upcoming obstacle the lies inside the huge tower before him.

..

..

* * *

..

..

It didn't take long for the group to find one of the entrances outside the tower. They were met with a few resistance along the way but none of them so far have the same motive as the first group who tried to dismantle them earlier.

"Well, here we are..."

"Damn... It looks so big from down here...!" Natsu and Gray turned their heads up above as they looked at the huge structure before them in awe.

Truth be told, it must've taken a lot of magic to project this type of tower outside of Crocus. These organizers are either crazy or just good at making these types of events.

On the other hand, Erza had a suspicious look on her face as she thought about the organizers of this event. For some reason, she noticed something wrong with the place, as if something's gonna happen once they stepped inside.

"Let's head out... We can later talk about this after we finish our goal."

"Hn..." All of them gave a nod as they cautiously stepped inside.

The entrance was eerily dark as nothing could be seen from the inside. The group expected a well-lit room but the sight merely contradicted that assumption.

Even Natsu's heightened senses couldn't see beyond the room itself. The light from the outside world seemed like it was swallowed by the thick darkness inside.

"I have a bad feeling about this... Be careful, everyone." Natsu muttered to warn the rest.

However, no reply was sent back to him as he casually glanced back to see no one behind him.

"Guys?"

At that moment, he didn't even notice that the group had disappeared beside him. This caused him to slightly panic and tried to light up his flames.

Unfortunately, he could see no soul around him despite being able to light up a small part of the room around him.

He began to think that someone's must've done something to separate him from the others. No, rather, something must've happened the moment they stepped inside this tower.

To further add to his confusion, the hollow tower emits an ominous howl of air as if something is lurking in the shadows.

The pinkette silently calmed down and focused all of his attention towards his surroundings. His fists slowly tightened as if preparing to swing it to someone else. He tensed up almost immediately as he prepared for the upcoming presence located a few meters in front of him.

And then–

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As soon as the presence got closer to him, he instantly brought his flaming fist to punch it but his attack was deflected the moment he tried to attack the unknown presence. Sparks flew for a moment before fading into darkness but he was able to discern the weapon used against him in that brief moment.

Without wasting any moment, he lifted his right foot for a follow-up but it was also waded back as the mysterious person tackled it away and tried to put on a defensive.

Sensing the deadly weapon somehow pointed above him, Natsu rolled sideways to avoid the slash. The ground kicked a few rubble and smoke but he lit up his feet in flames for a counterattack.

 **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"**

The flames lit up the dark room for a brief moment as Natsu swiped under the assailant but it was easy to evade as it leaped a few meters away from him.

A metal sound was heard as if it was regaining its stance and pointed its tip towards him.

"Kuh–!"

For a moment, he suddenly felt his body being weighed down. It took him seconds to realize that a magic circle was cast around him, changing the gravity around him and tried to push him down to the ground.

Noticing his struggle, the figure tried to head straight for the final blow but Natsu only looked at it with a fierce look as if the magic didn't faze him one bit. He pretended to struggle in order to force his opponent to let down his guard and close the distance.

As expected, he also fell on the same trick as he gathered flames around his fists, creating a fireball.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

"Khhh–!"

The person was taken by surprise at the act as it faced the fireball in point-blank range. It spoke rather feminine as she stopped in her tracks. It was pretty impossible for it to dodge completely which only forced her to draw back her weapon beside her waist as if turning back into her own stance.

 **"Slashing Form!"**

After her words were uttered, a slash was momentarily seen in the center of the fireball. Natsu barely even followed the direction of the slash, leaving him quite surprised as the fireball was simply cut into two pieces.

As a result, the fire exploded in between but Natsu soon realized the familiar voice that's been bugging him ever since fighting the mysterious woman in front of him.

"That voice... Is that you, Kagura?"

He stopped attacking but the woman never let her guard down and instantly dashed straight towards him, only pointing the sheathed sword near his neck.

"You... How did you know my name?"

Her tone of voice was unexpectedly scary, quickly reminding him of a certain person who used to have the same attitude whenever he caused trouble inside the guild.

He gulped nervously but tried to speak in response despite not being able to see the person who is now right in front of him with her weapon pointed at him.

"I-It's me, Natsu! I'm not an enemy!"

To prove his point, he simply lighted a small flame in his finger to light up the room around them. At the same time, both of them finally got a look at each other's faces as Kagura blinked her eyes in surprise towards the person in front of her.

"N-Natsu?"

"See? Anyways, will you put down your weapon for a second? I think I won't be able to speak properly if you keep pointing it at me."

"A-Ah, yeah... S-Sure..."

For some reason, she stuttered at his reply while putting her weapon back to her waist. Natsu regained his posture and finally releasing both of their hostility against each other.

"I-It's good to see you again, Natsu." She faintly smiled.

"Same here... I didn't really expect anyone to come to me soon. Of all of the people it had to be you." He scratched his head sheepishly as if finding his statement quite funny but for Kagura, her brows slightly twitched.

"Are you saying that you're not delighted to see me?"

She coldly replied while taking hold of her sheathed blade again and looked at the pinkette with cold eyes.

Of course, Natsu could already feel a cold sweat from his head after seeing her pissed. Looking at her eyes which were filled with irritation, Natsu had to do something to calm her down first.

Perhaps dealing with her would be harder than getting out of this place.

That's what he thought.

"I-I didn't mean like that, Kagura... A-A-Anyways, calm down for second. I'm really happy to see you again." He flailed his arms like crazy as if a dozen swords were pointed at his face due to some misunderstanding.

True enough, his words somehow got the swordswoman back to her own self with a lighthearted expression replacing her cold demeanor.

"I-Is that so? I'm glad." She breathed a sigh of relief before letting go of her sword and returned to normal.

Natsu released all the air from his lungs that he held earlier due to her scary expression.

Honestly, she's a bit scarier than Erza when pissed.

Although he wondered why she would fuss about something as knowing how he feels in seeing her again. That one thought bothered him as they tried to regain their composure towards their current surroundings.

"So what are you doing here, by the way, Kagura?"

"I was supposed to ask the same thing... I got separated with the others when we entered the tower."

"So you're not the only one, huh?" He pondered.

"I'm guessing you're in the same situation as me then." She assumed after noticing the realization present on the dragonslayer's face.

"Yeah... I didn't know how but they suddenly disappeared before I could notice something wrong. I tried to find them but then I met you." He explained the situation.

"Same here as well. It looks like they're trying to separate as many of the teams as possible in order to make it hard to reach to the end."

"Damn, I hope the others managed to make their way back to each other."

Natsu gritted his teeth in worry. Kagura looked at him with concern. His worry towards his friends is strong that he almost forgot that she was right beside him. She wondered about how much he cared for those people. It's the same thing she saw when he tried to protect Happy from the two.

However, it made her a bit sad on the inside. She didn't know why but perhaps the reason could be his attention towards his friends rather than her.

She would've rebuked her thoughts if she noticed it herself but she only pondered about it and kept in silence.

"Don't worry, you'll find them. You just gotta believe on that, right?"

Kagura placed a reassuring smile after setting aside her troubles for the sake of cheering him up. Her words managed to bring him back to his lively self as he put up his usual toothy grin towards her.

"Yeah... You're right!"

If the lighting was much brighter in the room, Natsu would've noticed her blush.

"Anyways, we cannot also sit here and wait for them. We have to find out a way in order to reunite with them."

"Oh, yeah... We're still in the middle of the event. We should hurry up!"

Realizing that as well, Kagura nods and stood up with him as they began to make their way through the darkness, finding a way back towards their guildmates. With Natsu leading the way with his flame torch in his hand, the duo proceeded further to the dark labyrinth.

The light of the flame couldn't reach up to the ceiling which indicates the huge spacing of the tower itself.

It's like a city within a tower though it's not as dark nor ghostly as it is from the outside. The lack of any person around was too suspicious and somewhat irritating. Silence surrounds every corner of the place and the footsteps echoed in the far distance as the Natsu and Kagura ventured further.

The swordswoman had her sword ready while Natsu continues to provide light and sometimes caution to whatever might appear in front of them. He cautiously looked around for any suspicious activity though only finding nothing but an unbearable silence that coats around the atmosphere.

Even Kagura is starting to feel uncertain to keep silent forever since the place is unusually quiet as if there's no one there but the two of them.

To add more to that, she doesn't feel right in the presence of the opposite sex.

Reminded that she is from an all-female guild and that she rarely interacts or gets close to any male during her time until now.

She was only able to feel at ease before because Happy was with them.

With Natsu walking beside her, it's a bit hard to cope with the atmosphere and make a straight face. No matter how you look at it, she's getting flustered whenever she's around him though she merely hid it perfectly for him to not notice.

"Are you still okay back there, Kagura?" Finally breaking their long silence, Natsu spoke about as he glanced back to his companion with a face of reassurance.

"Yes..." She answered almost immediately without falter.

"I see... You know, it's a bit annoying if we keep silent for too long. Seeing myself in a quiet place seemed kinda wrong for me." He voiced out.

"Well, I can understand that you've come from a guild that is usually noisy and rambunctious. Silence pretty much doesn't suit your character." She mused.

"Right? It's not that I don't like the silence, though... Being in a place like this for a long time is a bit too much for me. I don't know... I just feel like wanting to break something and cause some noise." He admitted.

"And I can see that your title really does precedes you, Natsu."

"Oh, that... Well, I almost forgot about it since we're asleep for a long time." He laughed dryly while putting up a cheerful face towards her.

"Yeah... A long time..." Kagura muttered absentmindedly as if something occupied her thoughts in an instant.

"Kagura?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am... You don't need to show any concern for me. I can take care of myself."

She immediately restored back to her stoic expression as her attention focused back on their surroundings which he nearly forgot.

However, at that moment, both of them stopped in their tracks as soon as they noticed something wrong. Their senses caused them tense up for some reason after picking an unusual magic power around the darkness.

"Natsu."

"I know... Someone's watching us."

They both turned their backs right close to each other as they faced their separate direction as Kagura held on to her sheathed blade while Natsu raised his fists in defense.

 **SWOOOOSSSH***

Without warning, several projectiles were shot from nowhere and headed straight to the pinkette in fast speeds.

"Watch out!"

Kagura's voice was left behind as Natsu saw past her figure swooping in front of him and easily deflected the projectiles with ease. The speed she displayed just now is insanely fast. Even he was a bit dumbfounded at that since he could've deflected it on his own without her help.

However, due to her sudden move to his position, more projectiles were shot from another direction. This time, it was from behind.

"I won't let you!"

Natsu swiped his right hand in an instant as he body spun around towards it and released a burst of flames to incinerate it.

"It seems like our guest isn't keen showing its presence to us."

Kagura muttered as she looked around to find any movement within their vicinity.

"That's a bit unfair... I never liked underhanded tactics." Natsu hissed with his teeth gritting in frustration.

"We're not getting anywhere in this if he keeps attacking us from nowhere. The place gives him an advantage."

"I guess, there's no helping it. We'll run."

The swordswoman nodded in response as they sprinted away from the scene and ventured further. The attack continues to harass them along the way but they easily deflected it and pressed on without stopping.

"Kuh... This is getting me really mad..." Natsu growled as he swiped another projectile headed straight to his face.

He stopped in his tracks as Kagura went past him though stopping as well and looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing, Natsu?"

"I had enough of running. It's time we face that bastard!" He moved into a stance and closed his eyes for a moment.

The projectiles kept on raining down on him, causing the swordswoman to scream out in worry. It was too fast from the ones they deflected earlier and seemed to aim only at the dragonslayer himself.

"Natsu!"

"Let's try this one for a size!"

 **"Fire Dragon's Blazing Shockwave!"**

Natsu shouted forth as he slammed his right fist down to the ground that emitted a powerful shockwave, followed by huge bursts of flames that easily knocked everything away in the vicinity.

The ground cracked into pieces due to the intense force and the flames lit up a huge part of the room while also revealing the mysterious assailant who took a step back to regain his footing from the attack.

His face is hard to recognize due to the cloak over his head as he tried to hide in the darkness away from where the flames landed.

Kagura, on the other hand, remained untouched despite the destruction around her though it's also the first time she saw Natsu's power. As much as she heard rumors, she never expected that a dragonslayer like him could actually cause this much damage.

The shockwave must've been felt by everyone inside the tower.

However, her thoughts were immediately put back to her focus as the figure tries to get away from them.

"Hey! I'm not yet done with you!"

Natsu shouted as he carelessly sprinted towards his direction, forgetting the swordswoman in the process. His focus towards his opponent occupied his mind that he left her in a hurry for the sake of beating him.

"Natsu! Slow down. Don't get so reckless!"

Kagura tried to call him back but his figure kept on moving away from her position, causing her to sigh and went to follow him with a complicated look. She dashed through the darkness while keeping her sight on the pinkette.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Natsu continues his pursuit towards the fleeting figure as they went from room to room in an unknown part of the tower. Each room was connected to a set of halls which also had a series of paths leading to another.

The cloaked figure pulled a left corner, prompting for the dragonslayer to follow but also took a right to shake off his pursuer.

Unfortunately for him, Natsu had a keen sense of smell. He can easily trace the scent no matter how faint it was to him. The traits of being a dragonslayer provide much convenience in these types of situations.

"You're not getting away!"

Natsu soon kicked his feet to the side walls, momentarily getting himself in mid-air before coating his feet in flames to try and dismantle the figure up front with a blazing whirl of fire.

 **"Fire Dragon's Blazing Tail Spin!"**

He spun his body clockwise along with his left foot stretched that followed a whirl of fire flying towards the figure.

However, the figure spun his body as well and clasped both his hands together as if forming a stance to release his own spell to counter the deadly hot flames.

A few moments of whispered chanting, the figure shot out a gust of wind to collide with the flames in the process. The two elements slammed to each other before dissipating as the figure turns back to his direction to escape from the dragonslayer.

"Tch... Then how about this?"

Puffing his cheeks, Natsu soon makes a stop as he gathered air to his lungs to initiate his own signature elemental roar. With flames swirling towards his mouth, he took a brief look towards his direction as he began to release his spell.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

And in just like that, a massive torrent of flames was sent out from the mage as it rampages towards the figure in high speeds. The intensity of the roar was much stronger than what he usually breathes out in his past fights.

The results of his training paid off pretty well for him as he successfully developed his magic powers further to fill the gap of the seven-year sleep. The improvements he had in those three months are quite phenomenal and that he even gained a much better chance in lasting from a long fight while using several of his strongest spells.

The figure couldn't reach the exit of the hall where another room was located as the flames reached through his back and damaged him in the process. The cloak was simply caught in the sea of fire as the roar soon erupts into a fiery explosion, engulfing the figure as well.

The blast dissipated, destroying a portion of the room where the hall was leading to due to the roar's power.

Natsu eventually makes a stop where the figure lies within the carnage. His body was burned all over but the back inflicted most of the damage.

"It's high time you tell why you are targeting us..." He grabbed him by the collar and tried to shift his body around, only getting himself shocked at the revelation of the figure's true nature.

"A clone..."

Soon afterward, the burnt body turns into the sand the moment he touched its body for the first time and at the same moment, Kagura arrives at the scene.

"Natsu! I told you to slow down... Just what do you think you doing?"

Her first words were formed in a scolding manner but Natsu simply listened while also examining the sand in his hands where the fake enemy turned into.

"It's a fake... Someone's controlling it from somewhere."

At that time, Kagura also noticed the destruction of the room and looked over to what the pinkette's was holding into.

"Sand?"

"Apparently, the one who was attacking out turns out to be a clone of someone else. Well at least, we know that he's a sand magic user." He analyzed before finally standing up and faced the swordswoman with a serious look on his face.

"I've lost the scent."

"I appreciate the information but we've got more matters in our hands now. Where are we?"

Kagura tried to look around the place and noticed its round shape interior as if like a dome. A large stairway is seen on the side, leading above the room. It would seem like they managed to find the very center of the tower itself.

"It looks like we're getting a bit close now. We should take the stair–"

Before she could even speak further, Natsu cut her off with a dead serious face.

"Shhh... Something's not right in this place..."

At that moment, Kagura seemed to notice what he was saying as they felt an ominous presence lurking in the shadows. It was unlike to what they felt on their first attacker.

It contained a malevolent aura and its pressure was unlike they ever noticed before. As if they're facing some kind of a monster that is not supposed to exist in the first place.

The atmosphere immediately turned heavy and for some reason, the two tensed up as they faced over to the other side of the unseen part of the room where darkness seemed too thick to even see through.

 **GGGRRRROOOWWWWLLLL***

At that moment, a monstrous growl was heard and two red eyes opened as if the shadows awoken themselves.

"W-What the–"

Natsu was about to speak but his eyes widened in shock as he instinctively raised his fists up to his face after noticing the beast latching out onto him in great speeds. A small shockwave erupted in between his arms and its giant claws as the force sent the pinkette crashing back to a wall behind him.

"Natsu!"

Kagura called out in worry but the beast soon turned its attention towards her and started attacking as well. It moved sideways, indicating its agility despite its enormous size. The place was covered much in the darkness that she could only see the two glaring red dots in the shadows.

Pulling up her sheathed sword, she continuously deflected each swipe as sparks flew in every collision of their weapons in the process.

The beast tried to swipe its huge claws down but Kagura managed to get a leap away as it collided to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust as the swordswoman regains her composure a few meters away.

 _'Just what the hell is this creature?'_

She analyzed its power by feeling the force of the attack during their clash and it seemed like nothing she encountered before. The force was enough to shatter the bones of a mage even with a complete block of its attack.

She was fortunate since she trained herself to withstand such attacks but that's not what worries her at the moment.

There was still no sign of the pinkette emerging from the rubble and the threat of being under attack without checking him is a bit of a stretch.

Releasing her sword from its sheath is not a good idea either. She promised to only release it only when she finally found the one who murdered her brother.

But in this current situation, she'll have to save Natsu first.

Torn in her indecision to choose, she hesitates to hold her sword and slowly begin to tremble.

However, the beast saw through her opening as it dashed right towards her without warning, shocking her in the process.

 _'Ku–It saw right through me!'_

Kagura cursed inwardly as she found herself unable to dodge the attack without forming any kind of defense.

As a result, she could only watch as the beast lunges down on her figure within seconds.

But before the beast could even lay its claws on her, a powerful kick sent it flying sideways and crashed into a nearby wall as Kagura heard a booming sound before realizing what happened.

"!"

There stood the pinkette who simply kicked the beast in the face that saved her in the last second. A huge cloud of dust erupted through the walls as the beast landed towards it while Natsu simply stood before it with a pissed off look on his face.

"N-Natsu?"

"Iyaa... That was a bit of pain back there... My back hurts, you know..."

He spoke as gave a full stretch to his body after emerging from the crash. His eyes now gazed over to the downed beast but eventually turning over to Kagura who had a surprised look on her face.

"Yo! Sorry, I just got surprised back there but now I'm giving this one something in return for knocking me off."

The pinkette gave a few knuckles to his fists as he turned to the beast which is struggling to get up on its feet after taking a blow.

Natsu flared up his fist in flames as he walked towards it with angered look on his face.

One thing that he didn't like was getting himself a sucker punch from an opponent and left him alone in the dust. The only thing to get himself out of his rage would be beating the crap of him. And that is what he's going to do with the beast.

Of course, the beast eventually regained its footing and roared ferociously as it released a powerful blade of wind that is capable of cutting through metal.

Surprisingly, Natsu simply swiped his right hand, deflecting the wind with ease as it crashed into a nearby wall that shocked both the creature and the swordswoman in the process.

"Yo... It looks like you forgot about me. Well, I have to thank you for that punch cause I'm more fired up to beat the living crap out of you."

The beast gave a defiant roar against him as it charges towards him with the same speed as before, closing the distance between him and the dragonslayer within just a fraction of a second. It bared its fangs and showed its huge claws to attack and intimidate its opponent but Natsu simply lifted his right hand to stop the charge.

A booming sound resounded through the place as the momentum of the beast was easily stopped by the pinkette who remained unmoving with a smirk on his face.

The ground beneath him cracked at the intense force and the shockwave lingered for only a few seconds as Natsu caught the beast on his own with just a hand.

Kagura stood there surprised at the unfolding scene as she watched the pinkette took control over the fight as if he wasn't giving his all against such a beast. It was impossible to think such a person would easily stop a gigantic beast's charge with just a hand.

Then again, this Natsu she's talking about.

The rumors of Salamander isn't false in terms of strength and tenacity. Natsu himself pretty much proved of that in this fight and Kagura could only wonder just how powerful he had become in just a few months after returning from the seven-year long sleep.

The beast roared once again as it tried to push down the pinkette as hard as it could but to no avail. The dragonslayer remained unfazed as if its attacks were nothing to him.

"Is that all you got?"

Natsu soon coated his whole body in flames as he began his final attack on the beast to defeat it. Little by little, more flames burst out as it lit up a huge part of the room, eating away the darkness as the pinkette releasing more of his power in the process.

Soon afterward, he slowly began to lift the beast up high with his two bare hands as its feet left the ground which shocked Kagura.

"Let's see you endure this!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With a shout, he slammed the beast back down to the ground as it gave a wail after smashing to the floor with its weight.

The beast tried to get back up with its feet but Natsu was already preparing his next attack to finally finish it once and for all. He coated his right fist in flames as his eyes locked towards the struggling monster with determination.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Thrusting his fist forward, a huge shockwave erupted as the beast was sent flying again towards another wall, finally losing its ability to move further and simply fell down defeated as a cloud of dust erupted within its vicinity.

Natsu regained his composure after the fight and simply breathed a sigh of satisfaction after returning back the favor. Fighting an opponent this long only fueled his longing for a much tougher fight that left him almost forgetting the woman standing a few meters away from him once again.

Kagura never really had to bring out her sword in the first place, now that she witnessed the power of the pinkette for the first time. At least, this brings her a sense of relief that Natsu would be able to take care of himself without her helping around.

It's not that she's underestimating him, it's just a habit of her worrying over him from time to time due to unable to see him for almost too long. Her care towards him is just that strong that she values him as a great figure that changed her life.

Seeing him right now finally puts her at ease.

"You really had a habit of overdoing things, Natsu..."

"Oh, Kagura... Sorry, I guess I got too caught up in the fight, huh..." He scratched his head with a sheepish look.

"Iya... I think you did a pretty good job of taking care of the beast. If you hadn't defeated it earlier, it might have attacked other mages who happen to be wandering around here, you know." She replied with a soft smile which slightly made him flustered as he looked away to hide it from hers although, he immediately regained his composure and looked back at her once again.

"A-Anyways, I think we managed to find our way to the center of the tower." He changed the topic as he looked around his surroundings, which most of them are destroyed from the battle earlier.

"It seems so. From what I've heard, the exits could only be found on the very top of the tower."

"Well, if that's the case, we should get moving. We might be able to meet up with the others too once we get on the top. Man, Erza's gonna kill me for separating from the group."

Turning her attention back to his last statement, Kagura's interest piqued at the mention of the redhead.

"Erza? You mean, Erza Scarlet?" Her voice sounded grim and serious but Natsu wasn't able to notice it as he looked back with a confirmation.

"Yeah... She's one of the members of our team. She's a good person but sometimes a bit violent... And you don't mess with her strawberry cake."

Natsu shuddered at the last statement as if a horrid memory flashed right back into his mind where he and Gray accidentally shoved the scarlet knight which also led to her cake hitting on the cold floor.

The result after that was gruesome... He did not want to recall that.

"I see... Can you tell me more about this person? Does she have any acquaintances in the past?"

"Uuuh... I don't know what you mean by that but she had some friends in the past too. If that's what you're saying." He tilted his head in confusion.

"Then, does she know a man named Jellal Fernandez?"

Natsu's thoughts stopped for a moment at the mention of the name. For a moment, he wanted to ask where she'd find that name but a cold expression was seen all over her face that quickly replaced her subtle expression in their early conversations.

He couldn't explain it but for some reason, a small sense of dread and a murderous intent was seen through her eyes as if something clicked inside her to become something different from that of a normal girl.

Not to mention, her behavior started to change a bit and he could see how tense and serious she is after letting loose of the name that he also knew back in the past.

"I-I don't know who you talking about..." He lied.

This is the first time he lied in front of his friends. It's not about his uncertainty nor his indecision to answer directly but rather, the feeling that he had himself bugging for some reason that if he revealed the person to her, something would happen.

His bright look changed almost immediately into worry but he kept it inside and pretended not to know about the person.

Even though she's in his company, the way she acts now is something to worry about.

Fortunately for him, Kagura seemed to dismiss the thought completely after finding out his noninvolvement with Jellal which also dispersed the dreaded expression that was present on her face.

"Is that so? I'm sorry, I asked such a bothersome question." She apologized.

"I-It's fine... I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your question. Anyways, why are you asking for that person by the way?" He wanted to find out at least as he decided to question her about it.

"Nothing really... I just thought you might know something about him since you were close to Erza."

She evaded the question without a doubt and Natsu could only worry.

"Let's go... If we take the stairs, we might be able to reach the top."

"Y-Yeah... Sure." With a reluctant reply, Natsu followed her as the duo made their way to the stairs and tried to climb up their way to the top.

Unknown to them, the same shadowy figure that was observing the group from the outside appeared in midst of the darkness. A dark twisted grin was plastered on his face as he chuckled silently towards the disappearing duo.

"Kuku... The fun is just about to start, Fairy Tail..."

* * *

 **A/N: And stop! The chapter ends here. It seems like we had a bit of a headstart now for the preliminary event. Oh, but don't worry, this would only take two chapters in which this would be the half of it. It looks like Natsu is beginning to notice Kagura's resentment over Jellal and a mysterious opponent would be trying to hinder them from entering the games.**

 **Also, I decided for the rest of the games would be summarized at some point due to the long words needed for every chapter to be written. If I mean summarize, I would just imply the boring ones and would only write the interesting ones in order to keep the readers pumped up. Even I could get very bored with the tedious writing but who knows, maybe I'm just lazy but hopefully not too much.**

 **Anyways, hope you like the chapter. Leave a review if you found it interesting and also thank you for the support and patience for this chapter. I appreciate it.**

 **I see you guys again in the next chapter ^^**

 **\- The wiErDos send their regards -**


	7. We Shall Take Over the Top

**A/N: Heya! Wassup guys! wiErD here and I've got the next chapter for you guys.**

 **Hope ya like it! Have Fun and Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT or any of its elements... All goes to Hiro Mashima. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **\- We Shall Take Over the Top -**

The preliminary event continues to unfold. The last stages of the preliminary are found at the large floating island with a huge tower-like structure that surrounds it. Multiple guild teams have come and go through the challenges but even then, they weren't expecting to solve their way out with the premise of getting separated with their team once they stepped inside. Many had suspicions at the complex rules established in the game but as luck would not have it, they would have to go along with it regardless if they finish the game or not in order to make to the next event.

Because of this harsh rule, teams that successfully conquered the outer islands gave up in fear. The other guilds risked themselves and plunged right into the impossible maze of mystery.

Somewhere within the massive tower, Wendy and Lucy find themselves isolated within a dark room after entering from the entrance. The sight of their other team members instantly disappearing had already taken place, which resulted in their separation. There was no time for any explanations as to why it had happened.

They could only proceed on their own.

A few minutes had passed and they slowly trudged their way over through the dark labyrinth in caution with Lucy summoning Loke to serve as their light and bodyguard while the other two taking the lead as well as planning their way out of the dark labyrinth.

So far, they've been well enough to press forward without worrying about the obstacles the labyrinth has in store for them and the monsters they've fought were somehow easy to defeat thanks to their team effort. Although, they shouldn't put a hold of their guard despite having an easy cakewalk throughout the maze for quite some time. One mistake might've put themselves in danger if they weren't careful enough, especially when all of their strongest team members are not here at the moment. Their team chemistry isn't that much affected despite not having the other three beside them. The two could still perfectly do well in their own combat prowess in a face of a battle as of now.

Seems like the training back at the beach really paid off.

"Nngh... It's been too long since we got separated. Do you think the others are alright?" Lucy began to speak as soon as she thought about the rest of the team. Her face plastering the look of a worried person over her friends that were separated from the group.

"We'll never know for sure. But I'm sure they're alright. If possible, they might reunite with each other halfway. The only thing we needed to do is to push forward and meet up with them there." Loke reassured.

"I think so too... B-But, we've been encountering some weird monsters for quite some time. I'm just worried that they might have run into some of them like we have." Wendy added with a face of concern.

"Well, that's certainly a possibility but knowing them, I think they'll be fine. Something like this isn't going to stop them from making that top seed. And we shall do so as well." Lucy reassured with a smile on her face as her determination washed away the bluenette's worries and finally decided to press forward.

"You're right!"

"Then, let's get going! We still have our own problems to deal with!"

And with that, the trio pressed on.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

On some other part of the labyrinth, a battle was taking place.

 ** _CLASH* SHING*_**

 ** _CLASH* SHING*_**

Sounds of colliding steel resounded in the silent darkness. Sparks flew in every collision, releasing a small patch of light in a brief moment before being swallowed in the shadows. Because of the dim surrounding, there is difficulty in spotting the combatants and the mere spark simply revealed their afterimage before fading yet again in darkness. At first glance, it may seem like a film but in the eyes of the warriors fighting on both sides, it's a battle of finishing the other.

The fighters don't seem to have any difficulty in engaging each other, judging from their impressive movements in a poorly-lit room. Not every step was wasted in fighting each other without missing their target. The resulting battle was merely a series of parries from both sides.

"Nngh... What the hell do you guys want?!"

Frustration filled in the voice of Gray as he launched multiple ice spears towards the unknown assailants with his magic. The ice gave a bluish glow as it soared towards the cloaked figures in high speeds. However, the attackers easily leaped out of danger and disappeared yet again in the shadows.

Gray widened his eyes in surprise as soon as he spun around and instantly summoned an ice shield right in front of him to block several projectiles headed his way. A cloaked figure tried to slice him down with a dagger as he revealed himself right in front of his eyes. The weapon struck down at the ice shield, making a cracking sound as the force of the dagger was stopped easily. The shield may look fragile due to the materials it was made out of but its appearance is always quite deceiving to the eyes of its enemies. Gray's Molding Magic has improved to the point where he can create almost any weapon with the same hardness or possibly even higher. Not to mention, his creativity in creating objects with his ice is something that makes him a versatile fighter. At the face of any battle situation, he can quickly adapt to his enemy's movements and attacks in just a few minutes.

Because the weapon was struck at the shield, the figure was left open in midair, giving Gray the chance to blow him away with a swing.

"Take this!" Coating his other free arm in an ice-shaped gauntlet, Gray slammed his fist towards the figure's abdomen, sending him crashing towards a wall.

A small tremor vibrated within the walls as the figure was buried in the emerging dust cloud whilst also leaving a small crater right behind his back after taking a deadly hit. Soon afterward, he emerged from the aftermath before falling down, seemingly out of action.

Gray slightly panted as he looked at his enemy before his eyes immediately drew away from the sight, sensing another danger.

"!"

A warning soon got the ice mage looking over at his back as another figure quickly crept behind him with a sword at hand to slash him down. He clasped both his hands together as cold mist surrounded his figure, seemingly summoning another magic.

 ** _CLANG*_**

A deafening sound was heard as soon as two weapons collided each other. Gray managed to mold an ice sword in a short amount of time, preventing his attacker from hitting him off guard. The durability of the ice sword was seemingly strong as opposed to its steel counterpart that is struggling to break it into pieces despite only being made of ice.

"Why don't you just go down already?!"

Moving his other free hand to create another ice sword, Gray tried to slash the mysterious hooded person but he easily leaped away in a distance, forcing him to give up on the power struggle against the ice mage.

"!"

 ** _CLANG*_**

His attention was suddenly cut off as the cloaked figure immediately raised his sword to his side, deflecting a sword that was sent on his way however at the same time, releasing his hold from his own weapon due to the force of the sword aimed towards him. He skidded a few meters away before his attention traced back on the direction where the sword came from.

This prompted the ice mage to create an opening as he prepares another spell.

 **"Ice-make: Hammer!"**

A large ice-molded hammer was created in his hands and was immediately struck down to the unguarded cloaked assailant.

"Stay down, you bastard!" Gray shouted as the hammer smashed to the ground along with the figure, creating a small shockwave as the ground cracked up into tiny little pieces upon impact.

Moments later, the dust settled and revealed the unconscious enemy right at the center of the small crater. The rest of the attackers eventually retreated some distance away from the mage as they saw their two comrades defeated.

A sound of steel boots was soon heard from the shadows as another figure came into view, turning their battle into a halt.

"Do you still persist in fighting against us? Because if you do, it's gonna take more than just a beating from us after what you've done." Erza began as she lifted up her sword and pointed it towards them with a hardened expression.

Her stern face sent a cold warning towards the assailants which some of them slightly taking a step back after seeing the seriousness in her words―much like how everyone in the guild would feel if they happen to witness this side of hers.

There was a moment of silence between them until the assailants quickly retreated into the shadows, seemingly ending the fight against the two mages who have gained the upper hand. The tense atmosphere began to disappear as Gray and Erza let down their guard after having a long battle.

"They're gone..." Gray spoke, noticing the lack of any presence towards the direction where the cloaked figures disappeared into.

"They probably retreated... They're not stupid enough to keep attacking us head-on, knowing that we easily defeated four of their men." Erza requipped her sword back to her inventory and walked towards one of the defeated men in the vicinity.

"So they won't be coming then."

"Probably so..."

"But doesn't it look strange? They happen to know where our locations are despite being separated at the entrance. Not to mention, their numbers as well. It's impossible to regroup that easily and form an attack against us. What the hell is going on?" Gray started to ponder after analyzing the course of events that transpired during their brief moments inside the labyrinth.

"Not only that. But the timing of the attack as well. The moment we got ourselves separated, they started on their move against us and pointed their coordinated attacks. I don't think they're part of the obstacles that were laid out on the labyrinth either... Judging from their actions, they know what they're doing and were intent on slowing us down or else..." Erza narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Then that means, the others too―" Gray realized.

"There's a possibility that they may have encountered them already but the question right now is why?"

"You don't think someone out there is trying to kill one of our members in this event. We haven't done anything bad now are we?" Gray lightly joked.

"Not that I ever knew... It's been a long time since we had that kind of thing." Erza replied, pondering few speculations behind such as an attack towards them. The possibility of a hostile guild presented towards them was something they haven't heard of for quite awhile. The last guild battle has already happened 7 years ago with Phantom Lord. Since then, the guild has established a good relationship with other guilds with the exception of the Magic Council of course for obvious reasons. She can't think of any other people who would hold a grudge towards their guild.

"Then what should we do now? We don't know their motives are. We don't even know when they're coming back for us." Gray asked.

"For starters, let's see if we can learn something from these people. And why they're targeting us." She proceeded to remove the hood of the cloak to reveal the identity of the person until―

 ** _PPPPPPSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH*_**

"What the?!" The two were forced to take a step back as the cloaked figure simply turned into sand. The effect quickly spread through the body until it was left with a pile of sand, leaving only the cloak behind. They tried to look over for the other three but unfortunately, they also turned into sand as well, leaving nothing but their cloaks as if their bodies were mysteriously turned for some reason.

"What the hell's wrong with these people?!"

"Clones... Or rather, a replication magic that can copy one person in clear resemblance." Erza analyzed as she recognized the type of magic was used.

"No wonder they're easy to defeat." Gray flexed his muscles in confidence but the female knight had a rather different thought of their attacks against them.

"Iyaa... It looks like they're monitoring our movements. Learning our attacking capabilities and such. It would make sense that they would try to fall back after analyzing our powers. They're hiding something." Erza guessed.

Their movements weren't exactly serious in the first place. After all, they haven't used any magic against them and simply resorted to weapons to fight them. By attacking them, they were able to discern their magic and would definitely try to exploit its weakness.

However, one thing bothered her as she thought that assumption. To what end would they try to learn about their powers?

Those people aren't exactly the type who would show up in the games due to their discreet nature. The games were supposed to be held within an open area so revealing themselves out in the open doesn't exactly fit in with the best course of action. It would be easy to identify them like that and would cause their plans to fail right off the bat.

Erza narrowed her eyes once again as she thought deeply until a realization struck her head. "Don't tell me―"

"What's wrong, Erza?"

"We should hurry with the others..." She stood up and started to walk her way towards the tunnel with haste, leaving the ice mage confused as he asked.

"Why?"

"These people are most probably agents from some guild that is trying to prevent us from getting to the games. The reason behind the attack is to slow us down from getting to the slots. That's why we should hurry up and find the others as soon as possible. Since we're all separated, there's no telling who they might target next." She explained.

"Shit... So it has come to this, huh?" Gray sighed in irritation as they both started to continue their journey down within the labyrinth.

"There has to be someone out there who's trying to prevent us from getting to the games at all cost. I don't know the reason behind such motive but we cannot afford to play right at their hands. We can worry about the rest for later. Right now, we should focus on regrouping with the rest and secure that seed." She ordered.

"Right with you!"

Gray nodded as they both went for a sprint across the dark hallway and decided to find the others as fast as possible.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

The journey between Natsu and Kagura had been eerily silent so far. After the whole discussion with the latter, the pinkette didn't make any sort of chances to talk with her. The same would probably apply for the swordswoman as well, judging from her serious expression. There's no time to be dawdling around since there's still an ongoing event. Talking would only waste further of their time here in the labyrinth, considering that the preliminary games are still ongoing.

Natsu could only recall back their conversation awhile ago.

...

The way she was like during their brief talk about Jellal is somewhat similar to what he saw in her back then during their reunion. He knew something's going on with Kagura that made her that way when she mentioned the former Wizard Saint's name for some reason... And he wanted to know why.

What happened during the last seven years that made her this different? The image of that innocent girl he met and made a promise with on the beach is no longer present in his eyes.

Of course, time could change a person in that span of years but it's not what he would expect her to be after all that's happened. The murderous intent was clear in her eyes which is something unlike of her to acquire as soon as she mentioned the former dark guild member.

It wouldn't be plausible to assume that she and Jellal clashed at some point. From what he heard with the others, Jellal has formed some sort of a guild that operates within the shadows, taking down dark guilds over the last few years. It's impossible to think that Kagura had been involved in that kind of thing since she's part of legal guilds that are recognized by the Magic Council. And more importantly, Jellal would never do anything to get involved in a fight while redeeming his past crimes.

There's just no way for them to actually meet at some point but then again, he could only speculate. One more option would be like Kagura had some sort of a history with the man, same as Erza though he's hesitant to ask her about it, fearing that it might make her condition worse.

They took another flight of stairs circling all the way to the top as they try to make their way back. The travel was rather longer than expected as they walked along the middle floors where they could see the bottom and the top from there. A hollow space occupies the middle as the floors moved in a spiral pattern, leaving numerous halls along the way. The place seemed to be the center of the tower itself and all the halls leading to it are probably where the other teams are transported. It's a solving puzzle for those who entered inside. And Natsu was glad that they were able to find this place quickly.

They've been walking for about an hour now and the silence continued to linger in the atmosphere until Natsu finally decided to break the awkward silence.

"S-So, uhh... Kagura, how are things?"

"What do you mean things?" Her voice echoed in the air as she glanced at him. It almost seemed like she was also uncomfortable with the silence.

"I mean, what are you doing during the last few years? I knew you joined a guild and all but I'm curious about your other hobbies."

Kagura could only quirk her brow in interest at the sudden question. "Why would you want to ask?"

"Well, uhhh... I was thinking about how to cope up with you, after all that's happened in the last few years I was gone. You know, take some time off with you after the games." He voiced out.

However, after hearing those words, Kagura felt her cheeks blushing as she briefly lost her composure before quickly averting her gaze from him to avoid from getting noticed.

"W-Why would you want to ask me? There are other people out there in your guild who you can spend time with, right?" She stuttered.

She then saw him scratching his head.

"Well, that's true but I feel like I missed a lot of time. I made you wait for so long so I thought I should prioritize my time with you when all of this is over..." His tone sounded regretful after speaking as he looked at the sides much to the girl's surprise.

Even Kagura was speechless of what he just said to her. Her cheeks remained cherry-colored but due to the dim lighting of the place, it was hard for the dragonslayer to notice. This is the first time she actually been asked out by a guy. Although despite the circumstances, it was still technically obvious with the same thing. Kagura knew that it was only out of concern from him but she couldn't shake the feeling of getting flustered over his reply just now as if she was looking forward to it. Obviously, this is not like her at all.

Never in her life would she spend so much time with other people even to her guildmates since she sees it as nothing but a waste of time. She would always go out and do job requests on her own to kill time and hone her skills to avenge her brother. There was no time for her to settle down like the others. She would've normally declined the offer but for some reason, she finds it hard to answer when it comes to him. She suppressed her emotions to a minimal degree in order to keep composed all the time but when talking to him, her emotions seem to flow freely within her. S

he didn't know but she couldn't help but act normally around him. It was only to him that she was able to calm down and feel at peace at times. Her thirst for revenge was something that culminated inside her heart for so long but it was easily replaced by his honest smile. She felt like he carries something that eats away the darkness of other people's hearts.

And that's what concerns her.

"D-Do you really mean it like that?" She suddenly blurted out which is something she wouldn't suppose to say.

 _'Just what is wrong with me?'_ She thought, inwardly slapping her cheeks out of embarrassment.

"Well, I guess so but I'm not sure about you. I thought you would dislike that kind of thing."

"Well, I cannot say I dislike it but... being asked out by someone is a bit strange for me." She answered honestly as the pinkette saw her agitated expression.

"Is that so? I do get asked a lot by my friends so I thought it's a normal thing for everyone. I guess this is your first time, right?" He assumed to which she nodded in response but then her eyes strangely locked unto his gaze for some reason after speaking.

"I didn't know you were that sociable. I assume these friends of yours are acquainted male members of your guild."

"Nah, I kinda hate hanging too long with them, especially that stripper. Mira and Lisanna mostly invite me often during my spare time though." He explained though not noticing the swordswoman's silence as her expression immediately shadowed.

"Oh, I see..."

"Don't worry, they mostly invite me to sightsee some cool landmarks around town even though I knew them but I find it strange when they tease me often sometimes. I also hang out with Lucy together with Happy in her apartment. We get most of our food there and the bed was so comfy so it's fun―Huh?" He stopped as soon he felt a rather unshakable fear after noticing the dark pinkish aura of the person right in front of him.

"A-Ah, K-Kagura?"

"Natsu... Can you kindly explain yourself?"

"W-What?"

"What you just said."

It's obvious that he did something wrong. Otherwise, Kagura wouldn't have to move into her stance as if she was ready to cut him down any moment now. It only made him sweat in fear as he recalled a similar experience from the redhead though this one is a bit scarier since this is the first time he'd ever gotten to piss off the Mermaid Heel swordswoman.

Where did he go wrong?

"W-Wait a moment, Kagura! W-Why are you angry all of a sudden?! I didn't do anything!"

He frantically flailed his arms as if his life was on the line, hoping to calm down the woman who was about to beat the life out of him. Surprisingly, she somehow lowered her seething aura and regained her composure. She finally released her hand on the grip before looking back to the original direction.

"Nevermind... I shouldn't react like that."

"Eh?"

Natsu was only able to stutter a response as he saw her continued her pace along the stairs and ignored him for some reason. Her wrath somewhat ended in a flash.

"Is there something wrong with what I said earlier?"

No reply.

"Hey, Kagura..."

"What?"

Thank Mavis she finally noticed him but her foul mood is still evident.

"A-Are you perhaps mad to what I said earlier?"

"I certainly did not." An out straight response without much of a falter in between was heard from her along with a strict voice.

"Iya, but you were just about to slice me open because I talked about my friends."

"You're imagining things."

"Come on, Kagura... I'm your friend, right? You can tell me what's wrong."

Upon that response, the swordswoman stopped in her tracks as if reliving the words he just said to her. A sudden change of expression was noticed by the pinkette as he looked at her in confusion.

"I... don't have any friends, Natsu."

She turned her face back towards him as she begins to speak.

"Eh?"

"You're a more than just a friend to me but other than that, I have not called anyone or anybody a friend until now."

The puzzled look on his face soon turned to a concerned one.

"What do you mean?"

There was a short pause between them until Kagura turned her face towards him. Her expression bearing a sincere one which is something Natsu had longed for her to do yet the next words had gotten him a much different atmosphere of doubt and worry.

"Natsu... I've lost everything from when I heard that my brother died. You weren't there at that time so I knew you wouldn't understand but I knew that you did everything you could and still remembered our promise. I knew that when I first saw you on that beach. Your actions saved me when I was in despair that's why to me; you're not just a person or a friend. You are my savior."

Her voice softened as she declared those words to him. A fluttering feeling welled up inside his heart as he gazed into her eyes. Natsu didn't know how to handle these kinds of situations so he simply stood on the same spot, listening to every word she said to him.

"Kagura..."

"But things are different now... I managed to find my own way outside all of this yet all I could see is nothing but cruel things. There are people who would take advantage of the kindness of others. People who regard the lives of others as nothing but wasted dispensable things. People who kill for their own personal gain." This is what she saw to the world after hearing the news of his brother's death. She concluded that nothing could be gain in this world in such an act of kindness and care. The reality of the suffering and despair was shown right to her; to a small innocent child.

Without a family to shelter her from these dangers, she was tainted in sorrow. The purity of her heart was replaced by a cold-blooded thirst for revenge that fueled her desire to seek the person responsible for the death of her family. This is what became of that girl after seven years.

No matter how much she is surrounded by many people who see her as a reliable friend, she would always carry a darkness within her.

The darkness that drove her down to this path; the path of revenge.

No matter how much she could feel the warmth from the pinkette, it's always the negative emotions that get into her eventually.

― **All because of one man that killed the only family she had.**

Right now, she only believed that every turn of events is influenced by her own decisions. Every action she took has taken her to the path she wanted to trudge on. To her, there's no such thing as a miracle. Only her and her strength alone can forge that path in the future.

Natsu felt nothing but her resolution behind those words.

Indeed, she's no longer the girl he met on that day. That crying girl who was extremely vulnerable to anything was already long gone.

Because he wasn't able to come back that day.

Because he didn't fulfill that promise.

Because of him... she went through a lot that she wouldn't suppose to experience.

Because he left her alone, she became someone else.

The guilt struck him at that moment of realization. He had it because he knew that he was the source. He was the sole reason why she changed so much. Yet she still called him a savior. He doesn't deserve to be called like that. How could he be called a savior if he left her out there and made her wait all these years?

 _'No, you're wrong... I'm the one who forgotten our promise. Because of me... I failed to save you.'_ Those thoughts culminated inside his mind as he clenched his fists hard in regret. However, he still wanted to save her no matter what. He didn't want her to continue leading down this path.

"Kagura, I―" He tried to speak but was then cut off as soon as they heard a huge presence looming over the bottom stairs. The two of them felt an intimidating magic power as all noise between them died down in the silence. Their eyes followed down on the dark floor below where they felt the unnatural presence.

Natsu then remembered what he heard from the announcer back then at the start of the preliminaries. Indeed, there was no such information about what lies inside the labyrinthian tower in which they had to speculate about the dangers that lie ahead.

As simple as it sounds, it's easy to assume that traps and other dead ends might be the only dangers that reside inside but―after encountering a monster from earlier, he knew that it isn't the only type of monster that roamed around this massive labyrinth.

Those assumptions only confirmed his fears.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR***

Suddenly, a deafening sound blasted from below, vibrating to every wall of the tower as contestants stopped in their tracks in both disbelief and fright.

Natsu widened his eyes as soon as he picked up the danger and tackled Kagura away from the ledge before a huge body rose up from the floors, slamming to several stairs as it moved its way up at the very top.

Series of stairways collapsed from its enormous body, cutting off any passage that leads further down or above.

The pinkette immediately let go of his hold on the girl and merely gazed up the large monster that just appeared from the ground. His widened eyes turned into disbelief at the size of the creature above him. Kagura was the same as well.

What kind of magic used to create such a beast?

This isn't like the usual monsters that they fought with earlier. It's massive size vary the size of a small fortress and the appearance of which it had resembled something that the pinkette recognized.

"D-Dragon?"

The dragon-like monster roared violently once again through the narrow space, sending powerful shockwaves that brought down several hallways to where it was pointing. The walls collapsed due to the powerful shockwave it emitted.

Clearly, this is another obstacle that blocks any of the paths leading to the finish line.

Unless any team wanted to claim the spot, they'll have to confront it. However, as scattered as they are throughout the tower, they needed to avoid it as much as possible until they could reform their group,

Natsu knew that well as he turned to sprint towards a hallway located on the right side of the staircase, grabbing the swordswoman's hand to avoid them from getting spotted.

"Let's go! We're gonna get spotted if we stayed there."

"U-Uhh, yeah..."

The woman, on the other hand, didn't utter any single word, assuming that she agrees with his decision but her expression was rather strange than before. Unbeknownst to him, her eyes trailed over to their intertwined hands as they sprinted through the dark hallway.

They soon reached another large room which was part of the labyrinth. The roaring of the monster outside continued to vibrate through the walls.

It seems like it's not planning on following them but judging from its position, it might be guarding the eight exits leading outside the maze.

Until they reunite with their group, they'll have to avoid confronting it head-on.

Natsu let go of his hold from his hand and heaved a sigh of relief. His back rested against the wall behind him as he tried to recompose himself.

"What the hell was that monster? I didn't expect that there's something like that inside."

"Hnn..." She nodded in agreement. "In any case, we should try to rethink our plan. That thing is not pursuing us even though we're out in the open. I assume that it's supposed to guard the exits."

"I think so... Man, I wish they would find us already."

He slid down as he sat on the floor with a lot of things inside his head. Kagura noticed the worried look on his face as he stared right into open space, probably thinking about his friends who were separated just like him.

A curious mind popped into her head as she started speaking.

"I've been meaning to ask you something back then... What does having a friend mean to you?"

"Huh?" Finding her question to be quite strange, Natsu could only wear a puzzled look on his face.

"I-I mean, what does having a friend benefit you? I already said that I don't have one so I couldn't really tell how it felt like."

Natsu knew where she was going at. Since her question doesn't delve on the negative side of her change, he decided to answer her in his honest opinion.

He looked up at the dark ceiling in wonder.

"Having a friend... is like having someone who would look after you like a family. You could say that all of my friends are like my family." He chuckled, flashing his toothy grin as he looked at her with joy.

"Family?"

"Yep... Ever since I was left alone by my father, I was traveling by myself until Gramps took me in and introduced me to a lot of great people. Starting from there, I became part of that family and had a lot of fun together with them. We laugh a lot, cry a lot and even fight a lot with each other. I guess there's just too many things that I could ask for having a friend. They comfort you when you're sad and they also stand beside you, never having to feel the same loneliness that I got when I was alone..." He paused.

"... The same goes for you too, Kagura."

"Me?"

"Even though you said that you don't have friends, there are people who wanted to look after you. After all, you're in a guild, right? It's a place where everyone can find happiness and shelter. It's a place for the lost and the weak and by that, those people band together to cover that weakness... and even their loneliness."

He wanted her to understand that.

As he promised to both himself and Happy, he will do everything to not let her go astray. He just couldn't leave her. That's what he felt even before he met her for the first time 7 years ago. The look on her smiling face wanted him to do something; to keep it as it is.

He failed at that so if there's one thing he wanted to wish, it would be seeing that smile one more time.

He didn't want her to regret her actions. He didn't want to stain her hands with blood. He'd seen a lot of people turning empty inside once that driven revenge was past them. Their purpose was only meant on that killing that person alone without any regard to what to do from now on.

Not only she'd be weighted down by the guilt and emptiness in her heart but also she would lose any purpose to live on.

At the very least, he wanted to prevent that―break that chain before anything worse happens to her.

"Kagura... Even though it's not my position to speak but let me tell you this... I'm not giving up on you!"

He made a declaration that caused her full façade to crumble right in front of him. What came after was a shade of crimson on her cheeks as her lips quivered in embarrassment from his words just now.

"W-Wha―W-W-What are you saying?!"

Ignoring her stuttered reply, he merely continued on.

"This time, I'll make sure to fulfill my promise. Until then, don't do anything reckless."

"W-What?"

"Promise?"

"U-Uhhnnn..." Not understanding the true intention of his words, Kagura reluctantly nodded almost non-stop, seeing how serious he was to her.

For her, the way he spoke just now is something she didn't expect from him completely. I mean, it sounded like a confession or something and she could not help but feel flustered throughout that conversation.

This couldn't be it, right?

She could only think of different interpretations that might've gone through that conversation but she kept it all to herself.

Natsu heaved a contented sigh as he stood up, having to find his determination.

"Yosh, time to get out of this place."

"Huh?"

Without any warning, flames suddenly burst out from his body, rising up high as he released his true power for the first time. Kagura was taken aback by the sudden surge of heat, causing her to take a step back before gazing at the pinkette in shock.

The bright flames shone throughout the dark room and eventually expanded instantly, catching both her and the rest of the room on fire. However, she didn't feel any sort of burning from her body despite the flame's powerful heat. Only a soft warmth was felt throughout her body as she turned to look at him in wonder.

She knew magic works well on the emotions of their user. In her perspective, Natsu's flames don't necessarily harm other people around him and instead, envelops them with his warmth. She could feel his emotions running through those flames as if they were surrounding her.

A bright and hopeful flame that cleanses any sort of darkness from her heart.

This was the reason why she felt so calm when she was together with him.

"Time to show them the results of my training! I'm all fired up!" Followed by a fearless resolve, Natsu suddenly flew out of the room with the help of his flames.

"Natsu!"

Kagura watched him soar through the wall, heading straight back to the center of the tower where the dragon was located. His appearance caught its attention as it turned its dark red eyes towards him but Natsu had already the element of surprise so it was too late for it to turn for a counterattack and got blasted back by a flaming headbutt towards its chin.

The dragon lost its balance but it immediately regains its composure and roared violently in anger. It opened its mouth as a huge stream of hot red flames burst out from it and engulfed the dragonslayer in a sea of fire.

"Natsu!" Kagura watched in disbelief as the sight of the pinkette was enveloped in a massive wave of fire right in front of her.

 **SSSLLLLLUUURRRRRPPP* SSSSLLLLLLUUUUURRRRPPPP***

A disturbing sound soon echoed within the flames as the swordswoman witnessed the magic being eaten away by the fire dragonslayer who took in all of the magic right inside of him, negating the effects of the dragon roar just now.

"Thanks for the meal!" Wiping off the excess magic fire from his mouth, Natsu sported a confident grin as he gazed right back at the monster back his right fist, a surge of flames circled around his body and then into his right arm, amplifying the power of his fist in the process.

Within moments, he dashed back again as he traded blows against the monster with the same sheer intensity. Natsu's small body was able to dodge away from the huge strikes made by the dragon followed by his own devastating attacks as well, making him a dangerous opponent to fight head on.

Booming shockwaves zoomed past the giant room as the two combatants traded heavy blows at each other in quick succession. Kagura could see multiple instances where the pinkette would get slammed back into a wall after taking a hit, causing her to feel worried only then to be replaced with awe as he quickly regained his footing and confronted the dragon once again.

Kagura knew that fighting a monster like that alone would spell defeat in her eyes but the persistence displayed by the pinkette was something that shocked her in the process. It was also the same reason why she wasn't able to jump into the fight and aid him.

It is as if she was prevented to do so.

...

On the other hand, Natsu gritted in frustration as he found himself unable to overpower the beast solely.

For a fake like that, it sure does pack quite a punch. No wonder why it served as the last floor boss of this tower. It required teamwork and effort to defeat this creature. However, Natsu wasn't leaning on the option of getting help. He was always the type who would fight alone regardless how hopeless the situation is. But then again, months of training his powers made him realize to keep himself level-headed in the face of a difficult situation. He learned how to fight evenly without the need of doing things recklessly as he did from before.

Knowing that he gazed at the glaring dragon as he managed to grab himself a place above it to examine its features. For a dragon like that, it surely does mimic not only its power but its appearance as well.

"Guess I'll have to try something." Releasing his hold, he let his figure fall above the dragon as it opened its mouth, seemingly preparing some sort of a roar to blast him away.

Natsu smirked as he blasted both his feet on fire, propelling him straight down to the monster's mouth and released his own version of roar. The speed of his descent took the monster by surprise as the pinkette released his spell at point-blank range.

 **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** With a shout, a stream of flames erupted from his mouth, burning through the dragon's mouth as the fire blew down onto its own body, inflating it in the process.

However, the spell didn't have enough power as the dragon's body receded back to its normal condition, easily negating the pinkette's attack as well. Natsu expected for the body to blow up into pieces if he poured more power inside it to explode but it seemed like it was built to be as durable as well.

He hasn't fought anything like this since that metal dragon from Edolas only then, he was successful with the help of the other two dragonslayers.

Natsu groaned, looking at the dragon in irritation. Dealing it alone would've probably be harder than he thought. Is there really no other choice? He gritted his teeth, looking like he has to release his trump card for this kind of event. However, the importance of getting his guild to secure that slot briefly entered his mind as he had cleared all his hesitations at the moment.

"It can't be helped." He said to himself, moving into a stance.

However, just as he was about to use his power, an explosion from the side of the wall was heard as a series of ice spears were launched to the back of the dragon, effectively catching his attention as it turned towards it. Natsu gazed further, recognizing the two figures that came from the hold of the wall. A smile was traced across his lips as he called out to his friends.

"Gray! Erza!"

At the same time, another blast was heard from the other side as two other female figures emerged from the wall.

"Wendy and Lucy too! How did you get here?!"

"Not just us." The celestial mage paused as several more walls were blown up from their hold, revealing other mages from other guilds that reunited with their own members. "All of the remaining eight guilds are already here."

"It looks like your little fight with this monster here has caught all our attention," Gray answered, molding an ice bazooka hoisted upon his shoulder.

"Just what you would've expected from him. He does serve as a great bait, don't you think?" Gajeel laughed with his usual 'gi-hi' style which also caught the pinkette's attention towards the other members right beside him.

"Laxus? Why are there two Fairy Tail teams here?" Said person still having his arms crossed with his jacket fluttering around his back. His collected composure is obviously evident in spite of the situation. And he is not just alone. Along with Gajeel, there's also Mirajane and Juvia in the fray. Even some of the other 6 guilds were quite surprised to find two teams under the same banner.

The other team seemed to be not surprised as the pinkette as Erza opened her mouth to explain. "Well, we didn't really expect it either. Though it seems Master had some plans of his own in winning these games. Who would've thought about getting another set of team of the same guild?"

She smiled as if looking a bit more confident with the presence of her other fellow guildmates fighting for the same goal. Her eyes darted back on the four members, seemingly curious. "Although, it doesn't seem like your team isn't completed yet."

When she asked that, Gajeel smirked as he simply pointed his finger up top.

"Gihi, he's already here. He's just making an introduction."

As if to answer her question, a series of magic circles erupted above the dragon's head as a shadowy cloaked figure emerged from the top, pointing several staves around him in a floating fashion. The others looked up at the sight of the magic circles as they activated within seconds.

 **"Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"** Within moments of its activation, the dragon was immediately engulfed in a large beam of concentrated magic, causing it to shriek out loud and stand in disarray. A couple of heads turned at the beam in awe as the magic continued to damage the dragon with every bit of power it can muster.

The figure dropped on a nearby broken ledge facing the beast. At the same time, the rest of the team were able to ascertain the man's identity, judging from its shady presence and the five staves hung around his back.

There's no mistaking it.

"M-Mystogan?!" That was the first reaction of Team Natsu with the exception of the red scarlet knight. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she noticed his gaze staring down at her with utter silence. In her mind, she was clear who it was behind that mask.

However, before any of them could even proceed to think, the sight of the other guilds caught their attention as they now helped dismantle the remaining monster inside the tower. Guilds like Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and other familiar ones joined in the fray as the beam signaled their moment of attack. Even Sabertooth had no problems with the combined assault though they simply stood away from the fight, seemingly in watch as the rest of the participating guilds moved into battle.

The last guild team, however, also stood from their positions but they paid no attention to the threat of the dragon monster and simply observed the unfolding situation. One particular figure that stands out was a golden armor-clad knight who seems to be staring down at the two Fairy Tail teams in silence. One could notice the intense gaze as if feeling some sort of a dreadful feeling if one happens to meet up with its gaze, however, the highlight of the combined fight made them little less recognizable as small figures surrounded the monsters with their own set of magic ready to release against it.

On the other hand, Erza and the others soon got themselves wrapped up in the flow of the battle as multiple mages began leaping into the fray.

"So this is the final boss, huh?"

"Let's put him down with our magic combined. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen~~"

"Let's gooooo!"

"WILD!"

Natsu turned back in horror, seeing how the rest of the guilds are slowly taking away his opponent with sheer power and coordination. Turning his eyes over to the solitary cloaked figure, he made a shout.

"Oi oi oi! Don't go showing off like that! This is my kill!" With vain declaration, the remaining guilds quickly cornered the beast as large pillars of rock moved in to subdue its movements. Looking at the familiar magic, Natsu stared at a solitary mage from the distance with his hand moved into a stance while the other rests upon the sleeves of his kimono.

Jura stood calmly on the sidelines, bearing his second introduction to the fray by restricting the dragon with the use of his Earth Magic. The presence of the makeshift pillars and the two large walls erected onto both sides of the monster is proof of its overwhelming advantage against large opponents.

A pained roar erupted from the monster as the walls changed around it, pinning its movements further as the mage swiped his used hand for another spell.

"Now's the time to eliminate that monster. Pour everything you've got, young ones!" He shouted, giving the rest of the guilds the attack signal as they rushed down to damage the monster. Even Gray and the others have begun rushing down into the large room for their own contribution.

Natsu sighed in defeat. He was looking forward to taking the beast on his own but it seems that chance wouldn't be sailing back to him anytime soon. However, a lack of a certain purple-haired woman soon came into his thoughts and quickly sniffed the air to track her scent.

Surprisingly, he simply found her in the usual spot where they had left. The swordswoman stood solely, her eyes darting off the distance and onto him for some reason.

"Oi! Hurry up and join up your ass up here, Flame-bearded monkey!" An annoying voice caused his thoughts to shatter. A twitch in his head formed as he snapped at the ice mage, using his magic to freeze off one of the dragon's foot alongside with Lyon. Apparently, they're involved in a brief rivalry between students of Ur but that's his concern right now.

The call made him realize that the dragon seemed to be tougher than it was expected.

Down below, Kagura wanted to follow but at that time was completely interrupted when a burst of lightning and fire circled around the pinkette above. Her eyes stared in disbelief at the immense surge of magic happening around him as she could clearly feel the pressure being emitted. Other guild members seemed to have noticed it as well, turning their gaze to the emerging light from the distance as Natsu began using his newly-found power.

Even Team Natsu or the other team opened their eyes in shock at the unprecedented change.

"What the hell is that?" A set of confusion went along those witnessed the light but the most notable shock was from the two dragonslayers from Sabertooth as they felt through his intense power. This was not what they would expect from him but then again, it would've been boring if he didn't turn out to be this strong. However, the immense pressure gave them a sign of something they didn't expect from him; a truly formidable dragonslayer from the first generation.

Natsu stared at the weakened dragon monster with glaring eyes as he slowly balled his right fist, focusing the flow of magic within it in both lightning and fire. "Even though you looked like one, you're not the same as that of my dad or any of the dragons."

He taunted as he finished his spell. His flames taking the form of a massive red dragon that roared defiantly against its counterpart. It's like the very magic itself manifested under the will of his power.

Kagura stood in awe as she watched him from the distance. Indeed what she's seeing was a mage capable of slaying dragons. Mages that inherited the power of the dragons. This is what the once rumored Salamander of Fiore is supposed to be. The one person leaving nothing but destruction in its wake, whether it be a town or any place.

That's right. He is a―

"Dragonslayer..."

Natsu confronted the dragon with his right arm stretched wide above him, causing the flames to surge high into the ceiling as he floated above its head. Lightning sparks emerged along with the blazing fire as he locked his eyes towards the monster. With a dash straight down to the ground, he released his spell.

 **"Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer!"**

With a shout, Natsu buried his fist right towards the dragon's belly, easily piercing it with so much force that the flames clad in lightning went through it, causing a huge hole. Outside the tower, the flames burst right through from one of the walls as indicated by the spell's firepower. Many of the onlookers were astonished as they saw the streaming fire from the tower before it faded.

Inside, the dragon let out a huge cry as it plummets to the side of the walls, causing huge debris to fall right back to the ground. A massive shockwave resulted as it crashed further to the ground, leaving many astounded at the sight. A spell like that was enough to knock out multiple mages in the vicinity if not for their evasive actions. A lot of eyes darted right onto the descending pinkette as he landed right next to it with fierce eyes.

With a fatal blow, the dragon-like monster suddenly faded into dust. The huge body was suddenly turned into nothingness as it lost its urge to move any further after taking that devastating blow.

Natsu stood safely in one of the still-intact staircases as he watched the monster disappeared without a trace.

And in just like that, the biggest monster that they saw just now was already gone. All done in by a single mage in just a single attack.

Kagura watched him from a few meters away in which he also turned his gaze right back at her before gesturing a thumbs-up, seemingly referring to the threat being dealt with. For him to easily destroy that monster is not just a simple feat. His power could go beyond that of an S-Class mage. The same level of power as hers.

 _'So this is your true power, Natsu...'_

However, just as she was about to try and regroup with him, a familiar voice soon called her name from below.

"Oooooiiiiiiiiiii! Kagura!"

"Risley?"

She looked down and saw her guildmates across the stairway, seemingly one floor below her as they emerged from a room located there. It seems like they were able to locate after all that commotion. Moreover, the rest of her guildmates seemed to be together as shown that they consisted of four altogether alongside with the others. She then looked at the pinkette who already noticed the voice calling him as well.

"Natsu!"

Lucy and the others eventually emerged from the vicinity alongside Erza and the rest of the group. It seemed like they reunited with each other halfway and had been looking for him since then.

"Everyone!"

"Come on, the others are waiting! The exit's just this way!" Lucy called out as they waved their hands at him.

The dragonslayer looked back at Kagura who merely gave an expression.

 _'Go.'_

Unfortunately, he still had a lot of things he needed to tell right away but it seems like it could go around for some other time. Seeing that they both found their respected members, the two mages eventually parted as Natsu followed upward to reunite with his friends. "Where the hell you've been? We've been looking everywhere for you. Lucky for us, we both regrouped with Lucy and Wendy along the way before stumbling to you."

Gray started with a cold remark as soon as he approached them.

"Something came up and I got lost. But it seems we're all fine now." Natsu replied.

"We've encountered some monsters along the way. I guess they're part of the obstacles here but I didn't expect a giant monster like that inside this tower." Erza voiced in concern.

"And to top it all, you defeated it. Did you happen to encounter it while you're finding your way around the tower?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. I just wanna defeat it." He deadpanned, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"You... there's really nothing but fighting inside there, aren't you? At least save up some for me, blockhead!" Gray answered upsettingly. The whole fight was definitely centered on that decisive blow against the dragon-like monster. It made all other mages seemed irrelevant after that spectacular sight.

"That's Natsu-san for you," Wendy added with praise and admiration towards her elder dragonslayer.

"In any case, I'm glad you're all okay. And just in time, we've reached the exit above. We should all hurry before any more teams try to get past us." Erza spoke as they all nodded in unison.

"Yes!"

...

With the dragon monster gone, the path towards the exit is already right ahead of them. The group eventually reached the top of the tower where they encountered the same mascot who appeared in the preliminaries above town via lacrima-vision. Beside him, was the door leading to the outside of the tower and a banner of congratulations hanging right above it.

"Congratulations on reaching the exit-kabo!"

The group all wore prideful smirks as they completed their first game.

"Among all the remaining teams that made it to the floor and defeated the monster, you're now part of the eight guild teams that will be participating in the next part of the games."

A series of shouts and fist-pumping resounded within the group.

"YOSHA!"

"However, this is just the beginning. The day of the first Grand Magic Games is about to start-kabo."

The team all looked at one another as they faced the door. Their hearts are now fully prepared and the goal of restoring their guild back to its former glory grew stronger.

This is the start of their Grand Magic Games.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright and chapter stops from here! There's bound to be a lot of work to do here from now on since I would need to start thinking about the matchups and the twists I needed to further develop their character as the event goes by. Of course, fights will still be included in the mix aside from romances.**

 **Anyways, the story's off to a fresh start in its first arc so let's see how it turns out here from now on despite how long it is since its last update. Really sorry for that. Deviations will come by as we progress each chapter so look forward to it.**

 **As always, thanks again for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **\- The wiErDos send their regards...**


End file.
